Destiny
by lDHlHJ
Summary: CHAPTER END UPDATE! / The Right One / full of haehyuk moment / ini chap traneh menurutku, gaje, lebay :( sekelumit kisah HaeHyuk. terinspirasi dari mv still you yang saya improvisasi(?) dan rombak, sehingga jadilah ff ancur nan garing kaya gini... RnR yah RnR , SARANGHAEYOOO CHINGUDEUL...
1. First Meet

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Meet )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

.

"Perfect"

Jentikan tangan beserta dengan kekehan puas terdengar dari bibir tipis lelaki tampan yang terlihat puas melihat penampilan dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Coat hitam yang melingkupi badannya hingga sebatas paha membuatnya terlihat modis. Penampilannya terlihat sempurna karena udara diluar saat ini memang sudah terasa lebih dingin dari beberapa hari lalu karena sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"**Morning**"

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu tersenyum menanggapi sapaan salah satu temannya yang menempati apartemen di sebelahnya yang secara kebetulan bertemu saat ia akan menaiki lift, "**Morning**~" jawabnya.

'Ting!'

Pintu lift terbuka, tak sedikit orang berada di dalam sana. Mungkin mereka juga akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berakhir pekan di luar seperti dirinya.

"**DongHae, kebetulan sekali. Kau berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan diluar?"**

"**Ya, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu diluar. Udara hari ini cukup bersahabat" **

"**Kau sendirian? Dimana Kibum"** tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi

DongHae mengendikan bahunya **"Seperti yang kau lihat" **

"**Kau mau ikut dengan kami?"** Ajak pemuda satunya mengacungkan kunci mobilnya.

"**Ah tidak, terimakasih"** DongHae menolak halus, dengan senyum hangat terbaiknya.

"**Sayang sekali"** pemuda bersurai pirang itu menunjukan wajah yang seolah-olah sangat sedih yang malah terlihat sangat konyol, sehingga membuat beberapa orang disitu tertawa karena ulahnya.

"**Yaks, wajahmu terlihat menjijikan. Kau tau!?"** pemuda yang lain menunjukan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya karena melihat tingkah konyol temannya.

"**Dean benar. Itu menjijikan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut dengan kalian"**

"**Yeah"**

'Ting!'

Pintu lift terbuka saat mereka di lantai 15, Apartemen DongHae sendiri berada di lantai 21. Seorang pemuda masuk dengan menarik koper hitam besarnya kedalam lift. Dengan masuknya pemuda tersebut membuat beberapa orang disana menghentikan percakapannya. Seolah pemuda yang baru saja memasuki lift itu memiliki daya magnet sehingga bisa menarik perhatian dari orang-orang didalam lift. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian? pemuda itu membawa koper besar dengan penampilan yang terlihat sangat modis dengan jeans abu-abu yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya, jaket kulit hitam keluaran terbaru dari rumah mode yang cukup terkenal mentupi kaos v-neck merah yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya. Jangan lupakan sepatu mahal dan syal bermotif hitam-merah yang melingkar menutupi lehernya. Dan satu lagi yang sebenarnya begitu menarik perhatian orang-orang disana, adalah topi bulu berukuran cukup besar dan beberapa aksesoris yang ia pakai.

DongHae sendiri hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan teman-temannaya dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda dengan penampilan 'luar biasa' di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan wajah orang itu, karena ia tidak begitu memperhatikan saat orang yang berdiri didepannya masuk.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

Deringan dari ponsel semakin membuat suasana didalam lift itu terasa hening. Pemuda yang berdiri paling depan itu melirik orang-orang didalam sana heran 'ada apa dengan mereka', kemudian melihat id caller pemanggil dan ekspresi diwajahnya mendadak garang saat melihatnya. Ia kemudian menekan salah satu tombol virtual diponselnya dan—

"_YA! SAEKKIA!_"

Semua orang didalam sana mendadak mengelus dadanya yang baru saja di kejutkan dengan teriakan super dari pemuda yang memang saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

" KAU DIMANA EOH! AKU SUDAH SATU JAM MENUNGGU DI DEPAN APARTEMENMU! CK"

"…"

"_PABBOYA IMA_! JAM BERAPA KAU PULANG!"

"…"

"_Ne ne~_ kali ini kau ku maafkan, lain kali mati kau! Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak memberitahuku kau ada urusan kuliah tambahan. Aku pasti lebih memilih melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini dari pada harus menunggu di depan apartemenmu seperti gelandangan, ck."

"…"

"_Ne~ annyeong_"

Klik.

Memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan sedikit membenahi syalnya sebelum kemudian menghadpa kedepan lagi menunggu lift terbuka di lantai dasar tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang disana. Ck, benar-benar mempunyai kadar percaya diri lebih.

"Ehem!" deheman keras itu seakan sebuah interupsi untuk berhenti memperhatikan pemuda berpenampilan super itu.

.

.

.

"**Bisakah saya menitipkan barang-barang saya disini? Saya tamu dari salah satu pemilik apartemen disini, tapi dia sedang pergi dan sore nanti baru akan pulang. kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa mengeceknya. Henry Lau" **

resepsionis cantik itu terlihat mengetik sesuatu pada alat elektronik dihadapannya dan tersenyum manis. **"Anda Tuan Lee HyukJae?"**

pemuda berbibir kecil itu mengangguk**. "Tuan Henry sudah memberitahu kami soal ini. Kau bisa menitipkan barang-barangmu disini"**

"**baguslah, terima kasih"** HyukJae menundukan kepalanya.

"**tak perlu sungkan. Selamat bersenang-senang tuan"**

Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah. ia berencana akan sedikit berekreasi di negara pangeran William itu, untuk menghabiskan waktunya menunggu kepulangan Henry. Lagi pula 2 hari kedepan ia harus memulai menjalani aktifitasnya 'mencari ilmu' disini. Dan ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang terbilang singkat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

DongHae tengah menikmati Hot Chocolate di salah satu kafe di jalan yang cukup ramai dengan jejeran pertokoan yang menyajikan banyak tempat hanya untuk sekedar makan dan berkumpul dengan teman. Dan ia memilih tempat ini karena ia selalu merasa nyaman jika berada disini, dan dia juga bisa melihat kedaan di luar lewat kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas kafe ini.

Ia menyeruput minumannya tenang, sebelum objek diluar sana menarik perhatiaanya. Topi bulu besar i dan penampilan yang begitu mencolok dan trendy. Donghae terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian di lift tadi. Ternyata dia adalah orang Korea, dan DongHae sedikit senang karena mungkin saja orang itu juga akan satu universitas dengannya. Karena apartemen yang saat ini ia tempati memang sudah terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal mayoritas mahasiswa luar negeri yang menimba ilmu di negeri Pangeran William tersebut.

DongHae melihat pemuda yang belum ia kenal itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan memotret beberapa burung merpati yang ada di sekitarnya lalu mengejar beberapa burung merpati itu untuk membuatnya terbang. DongHae juga melihat saat pemuda yang ia ketahui berkebangsaan Korea itu memotret anak anjing milik pejalan kaki lainnya. Dan tingkah selanjutnya dari pemuda bertopi bulu besar itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk terkekeh. DongHae melihat pemuda itu tengah memotret dirinya sendiri dengan pose yang menurut DongHae kekanakan, atau lebih sering di kenal dengan sebuatan 'aegyo'. Pemuda itu Kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalan kakinya.

.

DongHae memanggil pelayan dan membayar minumannya setelahnya bunyi kling terdengar saat ia keluar dari kafe tersebut.

DongHae melanjutkan jalan-jalannya kearah yang sama dengan pemuda tadi. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

HyukJae terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, beberapa kali ia mengambil gambar yang menurutnya menarik dari kamera ponselnya. Ia juga beberapa kali mengambil foto dirinya denga berbagai ekspresi.

'kruukk'

"Aish" HyukJae mendesah saat perutnya sudah mulai protes untuk diisi. Ck, ia benar-benar lupa waktu dan terlalu asyik dengan jalan-jalannya saat ini. HyukJae melihat jam di ponselnya dan ia terkejut saat melihat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ia kemudian megirim email pada Henry sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat makan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

HyukJae memotret makanan yang tersaji di mejanya dengan senang. Lalu ia membuka email saat getaran dari ponselnya terasa.

"Masih dua jam lagi sebelum Henly pulang" lirihnya setelah membaca email tersebut kemudian menyantap makanan yang ia pesan.

.

.

.

HyukJae sekarang berada dihalte untuk menunggu taxi. Ia telah menentukan kemana ia akan pergi. Dia kemudian menghubungi Henry untuk memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi sekaligus meminta Henry untuk menjemputnya disana. Merasa terganggu, ia akhirnya melepas topi bulunya dan menaruhnya di bangku Halte.

HyukJae melihat taxi dari kejauhan, ia segera berlari ketepi untuk menghentikan taxi dan tak lupa ia membawa topi ditangan satunya. Saat akan melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan taxi ia menyelipkan topi tersebut pada lengannya karena tangan kirinya pun tengah sibuk menghubungi Henry.

Taxi berhenti di hadapannya, dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu taxi sehingga tak menyadari topi besar bulunya terjatuh.

'Greb'

"Henry, bisakah kau…"

Suara deru taxi terdengar meninggalkan halte tersebut.

.

.

.

DongHae baru saja keluar dari toko yang menyediakan berbagai aksesoris. Melihat jam lagi, masih terlalu sore untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.  
DongHae melangkahkan kakinya kearah halte, menghirup udara sore yang mulai tersasa dingin.

"Eoh"

Mata teduhnya terpaku pada benda yang tak asing lagi baginya tergeletak di tepian halte. DongHae terkekeh saat menyadari benda itu memang benda yang seharian ini beberapa kali ia lihat. Tapi kenapa topi bulu ini bisa berada di sini eoh?. Tanyanya dalam hati. DongHae mengambil topi tersebut dan melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap arah, mungkin saja pemiliknya masih berada di sekitar sini. Nihil.

DongHae menghentikan taxi. Sekali lagi ia terkekeh melihat topi bulu ini, baginya itu terlihat lucu. Dan membayangkan lagi penampilan si pemilik dan tingkah si pemilik sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika DongHae bisa berteman dengan pemilik topi bulu ini.

DongHae memegang bibirnya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah lucu pemilik topi ini. Mata teduhnya memandang keluar taxi menyaksikan indahnya sinar matahari yang akan kembali pada peraduannya.

.

.

.

Senja mulai terasa, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Tapi jalanan Ibukota negara Pangeran William ini semakin ramai, ditambah lagi dengan warna-warni lampu dari pertokoan, jalan dan gedung-gedung bersejarah yang makin memperindah suasana malam negeri ini.

HyukJae kemudian memotret lagi gedung-gedung tersebut, ia juga sempat berfoto dengan penduduk asli daerah tersebut.

.

HyukJae memasuki beberapa tempat 'rumahmode' terkenal di jalanan tersebut, namun sayang ia tak bisa membeli satupun aksesoris yang ia ingin. Ia jelas masih mengingat pesan orang tuanya yang melarangnya untuk menghamburkan uang, toh koleksi aksesorisnya sudah menumpuk.

Ck, HyukJae berdecak saat mengingat pesan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

DongHae melihat-lihat kedalam salah satu pertokoan. Tersenyum saat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

.

Melilitkan posisi syal bermotif biru-hitam itu pada lehernya. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko demam saat kembali ke apartemen karena terlalu lama berada di luar dengan udara sedingin ini. Hari beranjak malam suhu udara pun akan semakin menurun, dan ia lupa tidak membawa syal saat akan pergi alhasil ia membeli syal baru untuk menghalaunya dari udara malam musim dingin.

DongHae kembali menikmati jalan-jalannya, sesaat dia berhenti di kerumunan salah satu sudut pusat kota tersebut. Sebenarnya ia cukup sering melihat yang seperti ini, saat berjalan menuju kesini pun tak jarang DongHae melihat beberapa musisi jalanan di beberapa titik. Namun disini terlihat berbeda karena terlihat sedikit lebih ramai dari yang lain.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat lelaki dengan surai coklat emas dengan penampilan yang cukup mencolok dari yang lainnya terlihat sangat terhibur dengan penampilan para musisi jalanan tersebut, DongHae tak mungkin salah lihat walaupun hanya sebentar ia cukup mengenali syal dengan corak merah-hitam itu. segera ia keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari memutari kerumunan.

'ck, dimana dia?'

DongHae kembali keluar dari kerumunan saat pemuda yang ia cari telah pergi. DongHae berniat mengembalikan topi bulu itu, ck.

"Heh! Itu "

DongHae mengejar pemuda dengan syal merah-hitam yang sedang berdiri memotret jalanan. Suasana yang cukup ramai membuatnya tak bisa berlari kencang mengejarnya. DongHae makin tergesa saat pemuda itu hampir sampai pada persimpangan jalan.

"Eo, YA! JEOGIYO! Ya! neo! Jeogiyo!" DongHae mencoba berteriak untuk mendapat perhatiannya. "Jamkkanmanyo~ jeosonghamnida~" DongHae mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, sesekali ia meminta maaf karena menyenggol beberapa pejalan kaki.

Ring~ Ring~ drrt drrt~

"Aish" DongHae merasa getaran dari ponselnya, ia bingung antara terus mengejar atau mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Tapi percuma jika terus mengejarnya, toh dia sudah berbelok entah kemana. DongHae gusar mengambil ponselnya, tanpa melihat siapa si penelfon ia langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo! Hh, hh"

'Hae~ kau kenapa eoh?'

"Yak, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

'Kau sesak nafas?'

"berisik! katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan"

'ok, maaf. Dimana posisimu sekarang'

"…" DongHae mengernyit bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dan ia melihat ponselnya untuk memastikan si pemanggil. 'tumben sekali'

'Hae!'

"ya, aku ada di jalan xxx. Wae?"

'ah baiklah'

Klik

"Mwo?!" DongHae semakin di buat heran saat panggilan tiba-tiba terputus. Ck bocah menyebalkan!.

Ring~drrt~

"Eo, email? Bocah aneh, untuk apa dia menghubungiku kalau akhirnya mengirim email. Tsk"

.

.

.

HyukJae mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang, dia melihat jam pada ponselnya sudah pukul 8 malam yang artinya Henry telat 2 jam. ck sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak menyadari hampir 4 jam ia berada di sini. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki di kota ini, tapi kemajuan teknologi yang sangat pesat rasanya sangat sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan, hanya dengan informasi dari internet dan aplikasi GPS dari ponsel pintarnya, ia tak perlu bingung hanya untuk berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

Dan ia cukup malas berjalan ke halte hanya untuk menunggu taxi untuk pulang, lagi pula Henry akan menyusul. Henry bilang dia akan mengirim email padanya saat Henry telah sampai.

'brrr'

"Uuh" HyukJae bergidik dingin saat angin malam menyapa tubuhnya. HyukJae melayangkan pandangan matanya ke jalanan dengan harapan Henry akan segera sampai.

.

"ck, dimana anak itu eoh!" mengusak rambutnya gusar saat tak juga mendapat email dari Henry. Dia kemudian men-dial no Henry untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, namun nihil. Panggilan itu bahkan tak tersambung sama sekali. Ia mencoba mengulang panggilan tersebut namu tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

"Ck, awas saja kau Henry! Kau akan mendapat balasan dariku di apartemen nanti!"

HyukJae berjalan menghentak kaki karena rasa kesalnya. Ck, dasar Henry! Halte, adalah tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

DongHae melihat lagi isi dari email yang beberapa saat lalu ia terima. Sementara itu tangan kanannya maih menjinjing topi bulu itu.

"Hah, jinjja?" DongHae menggigit bibir merahnya merasa—entahlah… terlalu bingung mungkin.

DongHae kembali menyusuri jalan penuhdengan jejeran pertokoan dan bangunan-bangunan bersejarah, matanya terus melanglang mencari pemilik topi bulu yang ia jinjing. Kepulan asap terlihat jelas saat desahan keluar dari mulut DongHae.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memperjelas matanya yang tengah menjelajah. Berjalan cukup cepat saat menyadari waktu semakin malam.

"Aish"

Belokan terakhir, aku akan kembali ke apartemen jika tak bertemu namja itu, ck. Lagi pula mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama kan?

DongHae mengangguk-angguk membenakan pemikirannya.

Eh, tapi…

"Eoh!"

.

.

.

"Eoh!"

DongHae tak memperhatikan jalannya, hampir saja ia menabrak sesorang di belokan jika saja orang tersebut tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Eoh?"

DongHae memperhatika wajah dan penampilan orang tersebut, mata tipis, hidung bangir, dan bibir kecil yang terpout lucu, kulit putih cenderung pucat. Ah! Syal! Merah-hitam.

"Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"Yes?"

"Kau Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"kau tau namaku?" tanya pemuda di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau benar Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"Ye, kau tau—"

"Henry yang memberitahuku"

"Henry?!" tanya HyukJae agak terkejut

"Ya, dia temanku. kita mengambil jurusan yang sama di universitas"

"Oh, jadi… kau tau dimana Henry sekarang?" tanya HyukJae

"Ah dia—bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu" DongHae mengajak HyukJae pada bangku panjang didekat sana.

.

"Ah iya, darimana kau tau aku Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"Henry yang mem—"

"Ne aku tau, tapi sepertinya kita baru saja bertemu. Kau tau maksudku…"

"DongHae, Lee DongHae" HyukJae mengendikan bahunya.

"tunggu sebentar" DongHae merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada HyukJae "_Cha_"

"_Mwo_?"

"Lihat saja"

HyukJae menggeser layar virtual itu dan langsung menampilkan pesan masuk dari Henry pada DongHae.

DongHae terkekeh saat melihat bibir kecil Hyuk Jae berkomat-kamit dan mendengar gerutuan samar keluar dari bibir kecil itu. wajah HyukJae bahkan memerah. "YA! _SHIPAL_!"

Dan DongHae hampir saja terlonjak saat mendengar umpatan keras dari bibir yang sama. 'aish, namja ini! Wajahnya saja yang manis'. Eh.

"Ya, HyukJae kau kenapa?"

"Aku bersumpah akan menyiksa anak itu saat bertemu!, ini" HyukJae mengembalikan ponsel DongHae setelah menghapus email yang melampirkan sebuah foto itu.

"Kau menghapusnya?" tanya DongHae.

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya balik Hyuk Jae

"Sayang sekali~ Kau terlihat cute di dalam foto itu" jawab DongHae penuh raut menyesal yang dibuat-buat pada HyukJae.

"Mm-_mwo_? kau bilang apa eoh" wajah HyukJae memerah sempurna mendengar pujian ucapan dari pemuda yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Pemalu eoh?, ck bibirnya saja yang pedas. Lucu sekali namja ini.

"lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita beli minuman hangat? Sambil menunggu Henry menjemput" tawar DongHae yang langsung diangguki HyukJae.

.

.

.

HyukJae memegang gelas plastik berisi Hot Chocolate yang tidak lagi hot dengan gusar, ck. Ini sudah jam 9 lebih dan Henry belum juga sampai kesini. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya mengganti ban tidak akan selama ini kan? Mengajak bicara DongHae pun percuma, ia terlalu malu menghadap DongHae. HyukJae lagi-lagi mengutuk kebodohan Henry, untuk apa dia mengirim foto bodoh itu pada DongHae. ck namja melakukan aegyo? Bukan kah memalukan?

"Hei kau kedinginan?" tanya DongHae

DongHae mengernyit heran saat dilihatnya HyukJae sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, ah maksudku tidak. Ya, aku tidak kedinginan"

"Benarkah?"

HyukJae mengangguk tanpa melihat DongHae, biarlah DongHae menganggapnya tidak baik atau tidak sopan, yang jelas saat ini ia sudah tidak punya muka untuk melihat DongHae. Kau berlebihan Lee Hyuk Jae! Bukankah DongHae mengatakan itu terlihat cute? Bukan bodoh ataupun memalukan.

"Ah yah, bukankah ini milikmu HyukJae"

"Ne"

"Ini milikmu kan?" DongHae menunjukan topi bulu yang ia taruh disisi kanannya. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan topi bulu itu.

"Kemarilah biar aku pakaikan untukmu"

Mata tipis HyukJae membulat saat melihat topinya yang entah terjatuh darimana ternyata ada pada DongHae. ck, kenapa ia tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi DongHae membawa topi bulu itu.

"Kemari"

"Ah, tidak perlu DongHae. aku bisa memakainya sen—"

"Cha~"

"Eh?" HyukJae mengerjap polos saat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, DongHae yang berdiri menghadapnya membuatnya harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah DongHae.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan." HyukJae masih menatap bingung pada DongHae.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu eoh" DongHae yang tak tahan melihat tatapan itu langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mata kecil HyukJae.

Din Din

"Eoh" DongHae menoleh kearah jalan, terlihat mobil hitam mengkilat terparkir di tepi jalan, sementara orang yang berada didepan kemudi melambaikan tangannya pada DongHae.

"Okay, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Henry sudah datang dan wajahmu sangat merah. mungkin karena terlalu lama diluar. Ini hari pertamamu di sini kan. Jja!"

DongHae lebih dulu beranjak kearah mobil Henry, sedangkan HyukJae hany amenatap punggung DongHae dengan sesekali mengerjap pelan. Meskipun samar dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan belaian hangat tangan DongHae pada pipi kirinya.

.

Ya, ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakan kakiku di negeri ini,

Ini juga pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi kau telah berhasil membuatku seperti ini dalam hitungan jam.

.

-end-

-for FIRST MEET-


	2. First Class

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Class )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

.

"Hyung~ sarapan sudah siap!" Hyukjae segera keluar kamarnya ketika mendengar teriakan Henry dari luar.

Henry tersenyum melihat Hyung sepupunya yang baru datang 2 hari lalu masuk ke ruang makan. "Kau mau aku mengoles rotimu dengan selai apa Hyung?"

"Selai stroberi saja, mmhh" Hyukjae mengelap bibirnya setelah meneguk susu vanilla hangat yang Henry buatkan.

"_cha_" Henry memberikan setangkup roti isi selai stroberi pada Hyukjae.

"_Gomawo_~"

.

"_Hyung_, sudah siap?"

"Ye, _kkajja_~" HyukJae mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja makan "hari ini, biar aku yang mengendarainya, _okay_"

.

.

.

HyukJae memasuki kelas pertamanya, ia sempat terkejut melihat keragaman mahasiswa di kelasnya. Beberapa saat lalu Henry mengenalkan teman sekelasnya pada Hyukjae yang ternyat berasal dari jepang. Dia pria yang manis dan ramah, kalau Hyukjae tidak salah dengar namanya Yuma.

.

Kurang dari 15 menit kelas pertama akan di mulai. Henry terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya yang membuat Hyukjae yang duduk tak jauh darinya merasa jengah. Henry memang seumuran dengan Hyukjae, namun ia tetap harus memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Hyung, bukan hanya karena usianya yang terpaut beberapa bulan saja dari Hyukjae, Ibu Henry sendiri adalah adik dari Ibu Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, kau sedang berkirim text dengan pacarmu eoh" ucap Hyukjae.

"Ck, ini dari Donghae. Hyung"

"Donghae?"

"Hm, kau masih ingat 'kan? dia orang yang kemarin lusa bersamamu." Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya. "Ku beritahu yah, dia itu mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kita"

"hm, aku sudah tau" jawab Hyukjae sedikit mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Donghae malam itu yang mengatakan kalau Donghae mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan henry.

Henry berdecak lidah membaca email dari Donghae, kemudian terkekeh senang.

Hyukjae yang melihat 'adiknya' terkekeh menatapnya dengan mata mengernyit dan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Henry-yah"

"_Ne_~" jawab Henry dengan mata sesekali menghadap dosen di depan kelas.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat berkirim text dengan Donghae?"

"Maksudmu _Hyung_?"

"Em, apa kau berhubungan baik dengan Donghae?" bukannya menjawab kebingungan Henry, Hyukjae malah membuat Henry semakin bingung dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Henry hanya mengerutkan kedua alis matanya. Ekspresi khasnya saat sedang bingung. "Emh yah maksudku apa kau mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dengan Donghae? enggg, yah… kau terlihat senang sekali menerima email dari donghae?"

Henry terdiam mengamati pertanyaan Hyukjae "Eoh… maksudmu aku—" Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya dua kali. "_Mwo_—YA!" Teriak Henry keras, sontak tatapan seluruh isi kelas mengarah pada Henry karena terkejut tak terkecuali Yuma yang duduk agak jauh di depan sana. Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan buku, sementara itu Henry hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sehingga membuat teman-temannya memutar bola mata.

Setelah suasana kelas seperti semula, Henry melayangkan tatapan matanya pada Hyukjae "Ya _Hyung_, aku tidak seperti itu. memangnya kau pikir aku seperti Yuma?"

"Yuma?"

"Aish… pokoknya hubunganku dengan Donghae itu tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu _Hyung." _Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya—lagi. "Hm, aku ke toilet sebentar _Hyung_, sebentar lagi mungkin dosen akan datang. Beradaptasilah dengan teman-teman kelas"

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Henry, Hyukjae hanya memainkan posel pintarnya. Berkirim email dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sahabat-sahabatnya di korea. Dia terlihat asyik hingga tak menyadari beberapa orang mahasiswa menghampiri kursinya. "**Hei, kau murid baru!**" Hyukjae yang merasa seruan itu tertuju padanyapun—memang siapa lagi murid baru disini—mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu mahasiswa tersebut. Dia tersenyum, mencoba untuk menunjukan sikap ramahnya pada orang-orang yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya.

"**Hm, penampilanmu oke juga!"**

"**Thanks" **jawab Hyukjae**.**

"**Mencoba untuk menyaingi kami, hm" **

"**Maksud kalian?"** Hyukjae menatap satu persatu wajah di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"**Lihat penampilanmu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis-gadis disini, hm"**

"**Tidak, bukan seperti itu. ini memang style ku" **Hyukjae menatap penampilannya dari atas dari bawah sepatu keds putih, jeans hitam ketat, kaos putih polos dan dilapisi jaket kulit coklat tua. 'ck, ini memang style-ku' ucap Hyukjae dalam hati. Sebenarnya style yang Hyukjae kenakan memang style wajar yang dipakai anak-anak muda, namun brand'nya lah yang mampu membuat mata melirik. Semua yang melekat pada tubuh Hyukjae memang berasal dari rumah mode-rumah mode ternama di dunia, tak heran banyak wanita maupun pria yang berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya.

"**Kau tau, kau itu bukan apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan kami"**

"**sudah tau aku tidak sebanding dengan kalian, jadi kenapa kalian menggangguku"**

"**Kau berani dengan—"**

"**Hey! Mark! Jangan mengganggunya, he is my Boyfriend. You know?"**

.

.

.

"**Kau tau, kau itu bukan apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan kami" **pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu berdecak mendengar teriakan dari dalam kelas pertamanya hari ini. Teriakan yang sudah ia kenal, teriakan dari—Mark si pengganggu.

"**sudah tau aku tidak sebanding dengan kalian, jadi kenapa kalian menggangguku" ** dia terkekeh mendengar aksen inggris yang terdengar lucu, dan baru pertama kali ini ia dengar. Mahasiswa baru kah? ia jadi penasaran siapa yang sedang 'bercakap' dengan si Mark itu. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu memasuki kelas pertamanya, di salah satu sudut ia melihat Mark dan beberapa teman lainnya tengah mengerubungi seseorang—yang mungkin mahasiswa baru—bersurai coklat emas.

'eh, coklat emas?' sepertinya ia mengenal dengan warna rambut itu, pemuda tampan itu sedikit mengintip dari celah-celah tubuh Mark, ck ternyata benar, orang itu.

"**Kau berani dengan—"**

"**Hey! Mark! Jangan mengganggunya, he is my Boyfriend. You know?" **lantangnya

"**Hah**?!" ucapan pemuda itu yang terdengar lantang membuat seisi ruang kelas menjadikan sosok didepan sana menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Hyukjae yang membulatkan mata kecilnya '**Boyfriend**?'

Hyukjae semakin melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut…

Deg.

"**ck, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Yuma. Lee Dong Hae"**

-end-

-for FIRST CLASS-

Spesial buat yang udah review first meet… thankyou, terimakasih, gomawo…

.1, LittleStarrie, anchofishy, lyndaariezz, yutaelfmyworld, haehyukiddo, AnchoFishyMochi, Lan214EunhaElf, AegyaCrackCouple'SJ, HaeHyuk Love, helvi HHS jjang, nyukkunyuk

selamat tahun baru~


	3. First Texting

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Texting )

Texting = SMS

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

Teks didalam tanda xxx = Flashback

.

.

Hyukjae mengguling-nggulingkan tubuh di atas ranjang singlenya, kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar, hingga tangannya mengambil topi bulu besar itu guna menutupi wajah malunya. Ck Malu? kenapa ia harus malu sih? Lagipula orang itu sudah meluruskan semuanya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia telah memikirkan hal lain, dan pemikirannya itu lah yang membuatnya malu sendiri. **Boyfriend** eoh?

xxx

"**Ck, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Yuma. Lee Dong Hae"**

"**Yuma?" **Donghae menatap Yuma, yang juga sedang menantapnya dengan pandangan nakal. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibir tipis pemuda Jepang itu.

"**Lee! Kau baru saja menyebutnya sebagai kekasihmu. Your Boyfriend eh?" **Singgung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"**Hah"** Donghae membulatkan matanya menyadari apa yang beberapa saat lalu ia katakan. Dia melihat wajah terkejut Lee Hyuk Jae yang tengah menatap lurus padanya. Ck, bukan seperti itu yang ia maksud. Aish bagaimana ini? Donghae membatin, melihat tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas mengarah padanya.

Drap, drap, drap

"**Lee Dong Hae, wass up dude!" **Henry yang tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Donghae pun mengernyit bingung, ditambah lagi dengan suasana kelas yang jauh dari kata ramai.

"**Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu" **raut bingung begitu ketara pada wajah putih porselen Henry.

"**Hm, pantas saja kau sering menolak ajakan kami untuk bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis sexy, ternyata ini alasannya. Kau memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan Yuma itu"**

"**Mark! berhentilah berucap seolah hanya aku yang seperti itu disini." **Yuma yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar akhirnya angkat bicara. **"Bukankah Steve dan Liam juga berpacaran? Itu, lihatlah. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak terusik dengan keributan kecil ini kkk~" **Yuma terkekeh, menunjuk dua orang pemuda yang tengah asyik bercumbu di pojok kelas dengan dagunya.

"Eoh?" Hyukjae membulatkan bibir merahnya kala melihat adegan seperti itu terpampang di depan matanya. 'Astaga~'

"**Hah, kau benar Yuma. So, sekarang kau mempunyai dua orang teman baru Yuma" **Mark menunjuk Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan dengan kedua telunjuknya.

'na ya?' tanya Hyukjae membatin.

"Donghae dan Hyukjae _Hyung_? Kalian?" raut bingung diwajah Henry seketika menhilang digantikan dengan raut terkejut miliknya.

"_Ani bukan seperti itu Henly_**. Mark! Kau, Diamlah Pengganggu. Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksudkan"**

"**Hei Lee, pengganggu ini adalah temanmu, ingat!" **Donghae mengacak-ngcak rambutnya.** "Ah ya Guys, sepertinya kita salah mengganggu orang. Ternyata dia adalah **_**milik**_** Donghae" **Donghae menepuk keningnya *facepalm* melihat semua penghuni kelas yang sepertinya telah menganggapnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Henry duduk diam diantara Donghae dan Hyukjae, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia layangkan pada dua orang tersebut. Menghela nafas kemudian menatap Hyung sepupunya penuh selidik. "Hyung?"

Hyukjae menoleh malas pada Henry, demi apapun ia mengutuk dosennya yang masuk telat pagi ini. Ia sudah menebak Henry pasti akan bertanya macam-macam tentang ini. Lebih tepatnya kesalahpahaman ini, lagipula harusnya 'kan Henry bertanya saja pada Lee Dong Hae itu, dia 'kan yang membuat semuanya jadi salah paham. Seenaknya menyebut Hyukjae sebagai pacarnya.

Hmp, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas mengingat Donghae dengan lantang menyebutnya sebagai pacar Donghae, meskipun itu mungkin hanya agar para pengganggu itu pergi, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya malu. Ia bukan lah seseorang yang mempunyai ketertarikan pada lelaki ataupun hal semacamnya, namun ia juga tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kalian baru saja mengalami **Cinta pada pandangan pertama? **Ck, kalian baru bertemu kemarin lusa dan kalian sudah berpacaran? kalian juga mengumumkannya di kelas ini? Eoh _jinjja_?" tanya Henry bertubi.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. mungkin saja Donghae-sshi hanya membantuku agar mereka tak menggangguku, bukan kah seperti itu, Donghae-sshi?" mendengar namanya di sebut, Donghae langsung memajukan sikap duduknya agar pandangannya tak terhalang Henry yang duduk diantaranya dan Hyukjae.

"Ye…"

"_Jinjja?" _henry menatap bergantian pada kedua orang tersebut.

Belum sempat Hyukjae memeberi penjelasan pada Henry, assisten Dosen telah memasuki kelas itu, ia sedikit senang karena tidak harus menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kesalah pahaman itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk tenang dibangku penumpang. Bahkan tubuhnya terlihat kaku karena tak bergerak barang seinchi-pun. Ia merutuk pada adik sepupunya yang entah menghilang kemana setelah pergantian mata kuliah. 'Henry memang kurang menyukai matakuliah Musik Opera, dia sudah sering di matakuliah ini' itu jawaban Donghae saat tadi Hyukjae mencari-cari keberadaan Henry. 'lihat saja kau Henry, aku akan mengadukanmu pada Bibi kalau kau sering membolos' umpat Hyukjae.

Ia sudah kesal, karena tak sedikit mahasiswa yang meledek hubungan—salah pahamnya—dengan Donghae, ditambah lagi saat siang tadi banyak mahasiswa pria yang mendekatinya, bahkan mereka juga tak segan mengerling nakal padanya dan menggodanya. Untung saja Donghae cepat-cepat mendatanginya dan bisa di tebak mahasiswa lain malah menyoraki mereka. Beberapa saat lalu ia di buat makin kesal karena Henry yang entah menghilang kemana malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Donghae. dan sekarang ia terjebak pada situasi _awkward_ bersama Donghae. **Perfect**!

xxx

"**Boyfriend**? kenapa dia harus bilang seperti itu sih?" Hyukjae menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"ck, semua jadi salah paham kan?"

"Apa lagi Henry, aku yakin bocah itu pasti akan banyak tanya lagi nanti. Dia tak mungkin langsung percaya begitu saja, ck"

Drrrt, drrt…

Hyukjae membuka ponselnya. Dia mengernyit mendapati nomor baru di ponselnya…

-'Hai…'-

Mengendikan bahunya, ia tak begitu peduli dengan pesan tersebut. Mungkin saja hanya orang iseng.

Drrt, drrrt…

-'_Annyeong_~'-

"eoh, dari korea? Tapi ini nomer siapa?" karena merasa penasarang ia akhirnya membalas pesan tersebut…

-'Nuguseyo?'-

Cukup lama Hyukjae menunggu balasan pesan tersebut, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. 20 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju lebih santai dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Hyukjae mengecek ponselnya. 5 pesan masuk, 1 dari Henry dan 4 lainnya dari nomor baru.

-'Hyung apa kau sudah di apartemen?'- ck, Hyuk jae mengabaikan pesan Henry, ia sedang kesal dengan adik sepupunya itu.

-'Ini aku, Donghae…'- Donghae? darimana dia mempunyai nomorku?

-'aku, minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang, kau tau aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… _mianhae'_-

-'kau tidak mau membalas pesanku? Kau marah padaku? _Mianhae_ eoh'-

-'baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tadi siang aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau pacarku. Memang benar aku hanya ingin agar Mark tidak mengganggumu. Tapi yang ku maksud Boyfriend disini bukan seperti itu, emh ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau itu temanku, dan kau kan seorang pria jadi aku menyebutmu Boy-friend, kau teman laki-laki ku 'kan?... sekali lagi _jeongmal mianhamnida_… kau mau memafkanku kan?'-

Hm, jadi maksudnya seperti itu… tapi entah kenapa membaca pesan dari Donghae tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdesir, mendadak moodnya menjadi semakin kesal. Saat Henry pulangpun, Hykjae tak segan memarahinya habis-habisan karena sore tadi telah menghilang dan menyuruhnya pulang bersama Donghae.

Bahkan ia tak berhenti mengomel dan mengumpat koki pembuat pizza karena telah membuat pizza yang Henry beli terlalu asin dan tidak pedas. Apa dia tidak tau eoh, kalau mood ku sedang jelek!

Padahal menurut Henry itu enak enak saja. Bagaimana mau pedas kalau pizza itu adalah pizza keju?

'sepertinya **mood** _Hyung_ sedang tidak baik?' kata Henry dalam hati, tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga salah satu tersangka yang membuat **mood** Hyukjae jelek. Ck.

-end-

-for FIRST TEXTING-

Woow, aku bener2 kaget, pas liat views'nya ratusan tapi yang ngasih timbal balik Cuma beberapa orang saja, tapi ga papa lah… buat yang udah ngasih timbalbalik, makasih… dan #HappySungminnieDay and Happy New Year,

Review yah…


	4. First Call

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Call )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

3 Minggu sejak kejadian hari itu. Hyukjae sudah mulai bersosialisasi dengan beberapa teman, meskipun belum terlalu dekat tapi setidaknya Hyukjae mempunyai teman yang akan menemaninya makan di cafeteria ataupun menemaninya membeli buku dipusat kota.

Henry masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, dan Donghae… Hyukjae sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu sering terlihat bersama dengannya. Meskipun tak jarang ia masih mendapat pertanyaan penasaran dari teman-teman barunya mengenai kebenaran hubungannya dengan Donghae, dan saat itu ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Hari ini Hyukjae pergi bersama salah seorang temannya, sebenarnya temannya itu yang menyuruh Hyukjae untuk ikut bersama untuk memberi saran hadiah apa yang harus ia belikan pada pacarnya untuk anniversary mereka.

Setelah membeli hadiah yang sesuai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di kafe. Ditengah menyantap hidangan makan malam, teman Hyukjae ijin untuk pergi saat pacarnya mengirim pesan padanya. Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat temannya itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri di halte, menunggu taxi. Bibirny tak henti Mengumpat pada Henry yang tak bisa menjemputnya karena sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya. Anak itu, kenapa saat dibutuhkan selalu tidak ada eoh?

"**Hacchu~"** Henry mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba merasa gatal. **"Hacchu~… aish"**

"**Kau baik-baik saja Henry? Kau flu? Mau ku buatkan minuman hangat"**

"**Aku baik-baik saja Sam, mungkin hanya debu"**

Hyukjae menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam tapi tak satupun taxi melewati jalanan itu. "kemana para taxi itu? apa mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan uang eoh" Hyukjae berbicara sendiri sekedar untuk menghilangkan sepi. Suara kendaraan masih terdengar ramai, namun Hyukjae tetap merasa sendiri dan kalau boleh jujur, dia agak takut.

Karena merasa tak ada satupun taxi yang melewati jalanan tersebut, Hyukjae berencana untuk berjalan ke halte yang sore tadi ia lewati bersama temannya, mungkin saja disaan ia lebih beruntung. Hyukjae mengeratkan coat panjangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah cukup menggigil.

Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, Hyukjae mendengar suara klakson. Awalnya ia mengabaikan klakson mobil tersebut namun saat dirasa klakson itu mengarah padanya , hyukjae akhirnya menoleh pada jalanan dan ia tersenyum lega saat mengenali siapa pengendara mobil tersebut, tidak terlalu dekat tapi ia sering mengobrol di kelas saat dosen belum datang.

"**Steve!" **Hukjae berlari mendekati mobil mewah itu. **"Senang melihatmu disini. Boleh aku menumpang sampai ke halte didepan sana? Disini tidak ada taxi—ah… hai Liam!" **Hyukjae menyapa Liam yang ternyata berada di samping Steve. Ah~ Hyukjae lupa kalau ini **Friday** **Night**, mungkin saja mereka berdua sedang berkencan.

"**Masuklah, sepertinya kau kedinginan… auch… baby~ kau cemburu pada temanmu sendiri? How cute you are~" **

Cup~

Hyukjae membulatkan mata kecilnya terkejut, meskipun ia sudah sering melihat kemesraan mereka saat di kelas, tapi Hyukjae belum cukup terbiasa untuk melihat hal-hal semacam ini terjadi di depan matanya.

Hyukjae berdehem, untuk mengingatkan masih ada dia didalam mobil ini. Pasangan muda itu hampir saja kelepasan untuk melakukan hal lebih, jika saja Hyukjae tak menginterupsi mereka. Dan keduanya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat malu sekali.

"**Sorry, Hyukjae"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Steve~ itu haltenya, bisa kau turunkan aku disana? Hei hei Steve kau mau membawaku kemana, aku turun disana saja" **Hyukjae heboh saat laju mobil Steve tak menurun sedikitpun.

"**Hyukjae, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah ini. Aku jamin kau akan senang dengan tempat ini" **Jelas Steve

"**Tapi, kalian akan membawaku kemana?"**

"**Emm, sebenarnya kita akan mendatangi pesta ulang tahun teman kita. Aku janji tidak akan lama, setelah mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya kita akan segera mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini" **jelas Liam panjang.

.

.

.

"**Rupert Street?"**

"**Yeah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat kita turun Steve"** Ajak Liaam tak sabaran

"**Tak sabaran sekali"** Steve mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia melihat pada Hyukjae yang terlihat kebingungan dengan jalanan disekitarnya. **"Kau akan suka tempat ini, ayo kita turun. Kau bisa melihat-lihat sekitar sementara aku mendatangi pesta temanku. Aku janji tidak akau lama. Ayo Liam!"**

Hyukjae keluar dari mobil steve yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung—mungkin bar, melihat banyaknya pemuda yang berlalu lalang memasuki tempat itu.

Steve dan Liam sudah masuk, dan yang sekarang Hyukjae lakukan hanya melihat toko-toko baju tak jauh dari bar yang di masuki oleh Steve. Disalah satu toko ia melihat celana jeans yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, hingga tak sadar ia melangkah tanpa melihat kedepan dan tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan beberapa orang pemuda.

"**Hei, gunakan matamu, kawan. Kau bisa membuat seseorang terluka"** ucap salah satunya, Hyukjae yang terkejut langsung membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"**Wow, dia orang asia ternyata" **ucap pemuda lainnya**.**

"**Siapa namamu, kau manis juga. Mau ikut dengan kami?"**

"**Apa semua pria asia memiliki wajah yang manis?"**

"**Hm, aku juga heran, setiap orang asia yang ku temui pasti berwajah manis. Seperti kau"**

Hyukjae yang mendapati tatapan 3 pemuda dihadapannya terkesan nakal langsung menundukan wajahnya. **"Hei kau mau ikut dengan kami? Ayo kita bersenang-senang~" **Hyukjae tersentak saat merasa ada tangan yang melingkar erat di pundaknya. Hyukjae mencoba menahan tubuhnya saat tangan itu menariknya kuat, ia tidak mau mengikuti orang-orang itu tapi ia juga tidak bisa lari dari orang-orang itu karena ke-tiganya menempel erat di sekitar tubuhnya. **"Kau tidak usah takut sweety, kami bukan orang jahat" **bisik salah satunya, membuat tubuh Hyukjae seketika bergetar. ia tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, dan ia tidak mengenal tempat ini, satu-satunya yang ia kenal adalah pasangan Steve-Liam, tapi dimana kedua orang itu eoh.

Dengan terpaksa Hyukjae menuruti kemana ketiga orang itu pergi, ia sama sekali belum mendapat celah untuk lari dari orang-orang tersebut, hingga saat mereka berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan teman yang berpapasan didaerah itu, membuat mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hykjae, hingga akhirnya ia dapat lari dari ketiganya.

Beruntung karena mereka tidak mengejarnya, tapi sialnya ia tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Tersesat eoh.

Nafas Hyukjae tersenggal, duduk di salah satu emperan kafe disana. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Henry, kali ini ia akan memaksa Henry untuk menjemputnya sesibuk apapun bocah itu. "Eomma, Appa~ apayang harus ku lakukan eoh? Henry cepat angakat telfonmu, cepat~"

"Aish, dimana kau eoh, kenapa belum diangkat juga~" Hyukjae melihat ponselnya, dan terkejut saat melihat baterai ponselnya semakin menipis, aish kalau ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Henry itu sia-sia saja. Salah-salah ia akan tersesat disini semalaman. "Eoh, apa yang harus kulakukan, _eomma_~" Mata Hyukjae semakin memerah menahan tangis, ia ingin pulang.

"Hiks"

"..."

"Donghae"

"Donghae…" Hyukjae membuka kembali ponselnya, ia membuka aplikasi pesan dan menscroll ke bawah, untung saja ia belum menghapus pesan-pesan Donghae. Hyukjae segera memencet tombol panggilan pada nomor Donghae.

Tut

"Yoboseyo~"

'heh' Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae menjawab panggilannya dengan kilat, bahkan nada tunggu pertama belum habis, dan di tengah malam seperti ini. Apa namja itu belum tidu eoh.

"Yoboseyo"

"…"

" Hyukjae-sshi"

"..."

"Hyuk-"

"Emm, ano… Donghae-sshi…. sepertinya aku tersesat" Suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar.

"_Mwo_~"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" ucap Donghae sedikit panik.

"...Rap, rup, Rupert street~"

Click

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, enghh, haaahh~"

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya melihat kedatangan Donghae di depannya, ditambah lagi dengan penampilan yang seadanya, nafas memburu dengan kaos polos berlengan panjang dan clana training hitam membalut tubuhnya. Apa dia tidak kedinginan eoh?

"Ya! kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? Kau tau tempat seperti apa ini? Dimana Henry? Apa bocah itu yang membawamu kemari? Biar ku patahkan lehernya, dan kenapa malam-malam begini kau—"

"Aku senang kau ada disini Donghae-sshi"

"_Ne_?" Donghae sedikit _linglung_ saat mendengarr itu. nafasnya yang memburu mulai normal kembali.

"Aku senang kau ada disini, terimakasih kau sudah datang" Hyukjae tersenyum tulus, disudut mata kecilnya tergenang air yang masih ia tahan.

"Hah" asap keluar dari mulut Donghae saat ia menghela nafas. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja. _Kkajja_ kita pulang, tidak seharusnya kau berada disini. Dan sepertinya aku sudah mulai kedinginan. _Kkajja kkajja~"_

Hyukjae mendirikan tubuhnya, jelas saja dingin. Tapi dia mengikuti langkah Donghae yang terlihat jauh didepannya. Ia semakin mendekat pada Donghae dan berpeganan pada kaos Donghae saat melihat seorang pria bermain mata padanya. Dan ia juga baru sadar ternyata banyak pasangan seperti Steve dan Liam yang tanpa malunya bercumbu di sepanjang jalanan ini.

-end-

-for FIRST CALL-

#Ruppert Street, salah satu tempat di london yang biasa buat hang-out orang2 _seperti Steve-Liam_…

Annyeong~ wah terimakasih pada kalian semua yang ninggalin jejak di chap kemarin…

Jiae-haehyuk, Guess, bluerissing, Fitri, Lee Haerieun, kakafismon415, narty2h0415, nyukkunyuk, lee ikan, yutaelfmyworld, azihaehyuk, Lan214EunhaElf, UnyKMHH.

Masih menunuggu kemuculan pembaca gelap~ eh denger-denger DongHae Oppa lagi sakit? GWS Oppa~ semoga cepet sembuh… cium  
oh yeh, ada yang bisa kasih saya saran… sub-title buat next-chap apa?  
First Meet, First Class, First Texting, First Call, ?


	5. First Crush

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Crush )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

Donghae menekuk satu lengannya kebelakang kepala sebagai bantalan, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia melihat pada riwayat panggilan di dalamnya, dan ia tersenyum saat mengingat betapa paniknya dia saat Hyukjae menelfonnya dan mengatakan ia tersesat di Ruppert Street. Untunglah saat itu ia masih terjaga karena sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Donghae melirik pada meja yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya, terlihat laptop yang masih menyala dan tumpukan buku literature yang masih terbuka. Ck, Donghae sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa langsung pergi setelah mendapat panggilan itu, dan lucunya karena terlalu tergesa ia sampai melupakan coatnya dan pergi keluar dengan kecepatan penuh melajukan mobilnya. Bahkan ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan berlari seperti orang linglung untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukjae di jalanan itu.

Seperti dugaannya. Hyukjae memang asyik diajak bicara, mungkin karena kesalah pahaman itu hubungan mereka jadi terlihat canggung, tapi mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka mengobrol apa penyebab 'kenapa hyukjae berada di Rupert street' kecanggungan diantara keduanya mulai berkurang.

Mereka juga membicarakan hal lain termasuk tentang teman-teman sekelasnya, dan mereka sudah bersepakat untuk tidak perlu lagi menunjukan sikap canggung keduanya jika di kampus, toh itu akan membuat semua temannya semakin menganggap ada hubungan khusus diantara keduanya, jadi lebih baik bersikap wajar saja. Dan saat Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujuinya, Donghae tentu saja sangat senang. Karena itu artinya ia bisa dekat dan pastinya bisa berteman dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar mengingat itu, hingga lengkungan terlihat menawan di garis matanya.

Drrt, drrt.

-'Sekali lagi aku ucapkan teriamakasih'- HyukJae

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum senang, ia menerima pesan singkat dari Hyukjae, dan kemudian mengetikan balasan, menghapusnya dan mengetikan balasan lagi untuk Hyukjae dan memutuskan untuk mengirimnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja membasuh mukanya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah mengganti pakaiannya yang lebih santai. Hyukjae mengusap wajah basahnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Kemudian meraih ponselnya yang telah tersambung dengan charger.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan terimakasih lagi padanya?" Hyukjae menekan tombol aktif. Dia membuka riwayat panggilannya, ibujarinya terlihat ragu untuk menghubungi nomor Donghae atau tidak. Kalaupun ia menghubungi nomer Donghae, apa yang harus ia katakan eoh?

Tanpa sadar ia telah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena bingung, ah mungkin sms saja, atau email? Ck sama saja, yang pernting Hyukjae tidak harus berbicara langsung pada Donghae kan?  
Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengetikan beberapa kalimat yang akan ia kirim pada Donghae.

Berulang kali ia menghapus dan mengetik pesan untuk Donghae, hingga akhirnya mengirim pesan tersebut. Dia membaca ulang pesan yang telah ia kirim. "Hee? 'sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih' eo, kenapa singkat sekali?"

Berulang kali ia menatap ponselnya, Entah sadar atau tidak Hyukjae sepertinya menunggu pesan balasan dari Donghae. "Haah, mungkin saja ia sudah tidur. Bukankah ini sudah sangat larut?" Bibir bawah Hyukjae sedikit tertekuk cemberut saat mengatakan itu. dia kembali menaruh ponselnya pada nakas, dan bersiap untuk tidur, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mematikan lampu kamar utama, sehingga tersisa cahaya remang dari lampu tidur yang terletak di sebelah ponselnya.

Hyukjae hampir menutup matanya saat dering tanda pesan pada ponsel membuatnya terbangun seketika dan membuka pesan tersebut. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir merah kecilnya, ia menaruh ponselnya dan kembali berbaring dengan wajah tenang, menghela nafas pelan kemudian menutup matanya.

-"Ne, tidak perlu sungkan. Jaljayo~ Hyukjae-ya… "- Donghae.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Hyukjae sedang membuat susu hangat dan roti isi selai stroberi kesukaannya. Dia hanya membuatnya satu karena memang Henry tidak pulang ke apartemen. Ck, padahal ia ingin sekali memarahi bocah itu yang tidak mengangkat telfonnya saat ia sedang sangat membutuhkannnya.

Hyukjae sedang meneguk susunya saat mendengar suara-suara berisik dari depan apartemen yang bisa ia pastikan adalah Henry pelakunya. Ia juga mendengar berisik tapak kaki yang berlari dan bunyi buka-tutup pintu. Sepertinya Henry sedang mencarinya.

"Di dapur, Henry" teriaknya, dan tidak lama kemudian suara tapak kaki semakin dekat kearah dapur.

"_Hyung_, jadi kau benar berpacaran dengan Donghae? kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku eoh? Kau bilang kau normal dan menyukai perempuan, tapi—"

"kau bicara apa eoh?"

"Yuma melihat _Hyung_ dan Donghae berada di Ruppert Street, apa kalian kencan disana? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku eoh?"

"Apanya yang kencan, kau tau aku hampir 'diculik' oleh tiga orang lelaki disana, dan aku hampir saja menjadi orang korea yang tersesat semalaman di sana jika saja Donghae tak segera datang"

"Eo? Maksudmu _Hyung_?"

"YA! _SAEKKIA_! Kemana saja kau semalam, tak menjawab panggilan dariku! pakk, pakk" Teriak Hyukjae yang diakhiri dengan menggeplak belakang kepala Henry.

"Aww, yah. sakit _Hyung_. Kenapa kau memukulku~" melas Henry mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tau aku hampir menangis saat itu karena terlalu takut, dan kau tak segera menjawab telfonku, padahal aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu saat itu. kau tanya kenapa aku memukulmu, haaah" Hyukjae hampir memukul kepala Henry lagi, namun segera ditampik oleh Henry.

"Ya, ya, ya aku salah. _mianhae_ oh, saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas"

"Kau lebih mementingkan tugasmu dari pada aku? sepupu macam apa kau!"

"aku sudah minta maaf padamu _Hyung_. Eng, lagi pula kenapa Hyung bisa ada disana sih?"

"Ceritanya panjang" jawab Hyukjae singkat, melanjutkan sarapan rotinya.

"tsk, lalu kenapa Donghae bisa ada disana yah?" celetuk Henry yang membuat Hyukjae tersedak susunya yang sedang ia teguk.

"eng, itu…  
…kenapa kau banyak tanya eo? Mau ku pukul lagi" Hyukjae sudah bersiap-siap melayangkan pukulannya pada Henry, dan Henry dengan cepat melesat lari kearah kamarnya "_Hyung_~ kenapa kau galak sekali sih"

.

Selama _weekend_, Hyukjae dan Donghae saling berkirim pesan, entah tentang kehidupan kampusnya atau tentang masa-masa lalu saat di korea. Dan itu cukup membuat mereka semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Dosen baru beberapa detik keluar dari kelas, dan semua mahasiswa seketika heboh dengan aktifitas masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae, Henry dan Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"**Hyukjae~ kemana saja kau malam itu, kami mencarimu kau tahu?"** Steve duduk dihadapan kursi Hyukjae, Liam yang mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari pacarnya pada Hyukjae mencebikan bibir tebalnya. "**Sayang kau cemburuan sekali sih, kemari kau biar ku cium**" Steve menarik bagian depan baju liam untuk mendekat padanya dan mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup panas dibibir lelaki putih itu.

Hyukjae kembali membulatkan bibirnya saat kemesraan Liam dan Steve terpampang lagi di wajahnya. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari yang ia lihat di mobil kemarin malan. Ck ia baru saja melihat ini semalam, dan sekarang ia melihatnya lagi? Sementara itu Henry sudah melesat pergi entah kemana. Anak itu, kemana suka sekali menghilang eoh.

Pakk, Pakk. Donghae memukul dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu dengan buku yang cukup tebal;

"**Aww! Itu sakit Donghae!"**

"**Kenapa kau memukulku, brengsek!"**

"**Hey, itu karena kalian suka sekali bermesaraan di sembarang tempat, pergilah ke restroom"**

"Ayo Hyukjae, kita pergi" Donghae telah menyandang tasnya dan berdiri. "Hyukjae-ya~" Donghae menepuk pundak Hyukjae untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ah! Ye~ _wae_?" Hyukjae mendongak pada Donghae yang telah berdiri, "Ayo keluar~" ajak Donghae. Hyukjae kemudian ikut berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Donghae kembali memanggilnya yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar"

"Dan meninggalkan tas mu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"eoh?"

.

.

.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Donghae memakan taco yang ia beli di cafeteria kampus, Donghae senang sekali karena ini adalah kali pertama ia dan Hyukjae manghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Keduanya sudah berteman kan? dan mereka juga sudah tak menghiraukan lagi perkataan teman-temannya tentang mereka.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hyukjae menaruh taco'nya kembali pada piring kertas. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, apa berciuman seperti itu tidak risih?"

"Steve dan Liam?"

"_Ne_, mereka selalu berciuman di sembarang tempat, seperti tak tau malu saja"

"Hyukjae, ini di inggris, budaya mereka beda dengan kita. Hal yang seperti itu sudah biasa disini. Lihat~" Donghae menunjuk dua orang—lelaki dan perempuan—yang sedang berciuman tanpa malu di tengah meja, sedang kan teman-temanya malah menyoraki mereka. "Lihat kebelakangmu, mereka bahkan saling meraba satu sama lain, kau harus terbiasa melihat ini semua di sini Hyukjae" Hyukjae menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, dan dia menemukan sepasang kekasih yang sedang becumbu dengan tangan si lelaki yang meraba dada si perempuan.

"Eoh? Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman! Benarkan, kau belum pernah kan?" Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae dengan sedotan yang ia pegang.

"Ya! bukan seperti itu, asal kau tau saja aku sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan yeojachinguku saat SMU dulu"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu risih?"

"Maksudku Liam dan Steve, mereka kan sama-sama namja, apa mereka tidak risih atau geli saat melakukannya? Aku saja yang melihatnya risih" Hyukjae mengernyit risih mengingat cumbuan panas Steve pada Liam yang sudah beberapa kali ia lihat.

"Hei apa kau ingin merasakannya? Kau itu Cuma penasaran Hyukjae"

"Maksudmu?" Bingung.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Berciuman dengan pria, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu" Donghae menaik turunkan alis matanya, menggoda Hyukjae.

"ya—YAK! Bicara apa kau? Dasar mesum!" Hyukjae memelototi Donghae dengan wajah merah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa keras menanggapi itu. Ini baru sehari mereka memutuskan untuk berteman, tapi kedekatan mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang kembali bertemu.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda, okay" Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae asal. Hyukjae sempat terdiam melihat lengkungan mata Donghae, saat namja itu mengacak rambutnya. "Sudah ku duga berteman dekat denganmu akan sangat menyenangkan" Donghae tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terdiam.

Deg!

"Hikk"

"Eoh Hyukjae, kau cegukan?"

"Hikk"

"Jja! Minum ini" Donghae menyodorkan minumannya pada Hyukjae yang cegukan, tapi itu tidak berhasil menyembuhkannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya kearah kiri. Dan matanya menangkap keberadaan topi bulu besar yang ia letakan di kepala ranjang. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil topi tersebu dan mengelusnya. Namun tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Donghae yang memakai kan topi itu padanya malam itu terlintas di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah saat mengingat saat itu Donghae berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah untuk pertama kalinya.

Tok, tok.

.

"**Hey! Mark! Jangan mengganggunya, he is my Boyfriend. You know?"**

Deg!

Hyukjae tau, saat itu Donghae hanya mencoba untuk membantunya dari kejahilan teman barunya, tapi… entahlah.

.

Dan kejadian 2 hari lalu di Rupert street, yang akhirnya menjadi awal kedekatan mereka. Heuh. Hyukjae mengingat bagaimana wajah panik seorang Lee Donghae yang nyatanya telah membuat hatinya menghangat sekaligus lega saat melihatnya.

.

"**Hikk"**

"**Eoh Hyukjae, kau cegukan?"**

"**Hikk"**

.

Dan ia cegukan? Hyukjae tau betul apa alasan yang seringkali membuatnya cegukan, pertama karena ia di kagetkan, kedua karena ia merasa…

"Gugup? _Jinjja_?"

'Bagaimana mungkin aku gugup di depan Donghae?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hyukjae meraba wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan topi bulu tersebut.

.

.

.

Henry menatap datar melihat _Hyung_ sepupunya bertingkah aneh seperti itu, _Hyung_nya melamun menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu tersenyum, lalu bicara sendiri, memegang wajahnya yang memerah lalu menutupinya dengan topi bulu itu? what the! _Hyung_nya bahkan tak mendengar panggilannya dari luar sehingga membuatnya memasuki kamar itu tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik kamar. Apa mungkin?

"_Hyung_!"

"Henry!" Hyukjae menarik topi bulu dari wajahnya "Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku eoh"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawabku, jadi aku masuk saja. Ck Tingkah _Hyung_ itu sudah seperti anak SMU yang baru pertama kali suka dengan seseorang saja, siapa yang kau taksir eoh?"

"_Mwo_?" Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya, karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Henry.

"ah sudahlah. _Kkajja_ keluar, aku membeli 'Hell Pizza'. Jadi kau jangan mengumpat pada koki pizza lagi karena pizza KEJUnya tidak terasa PEDAS" Henry keluar dari kamar tepat setelah selesai bicara.

"_MWOOO?"_

.

-end-

-for FIRST CRUSH-

.

#Hell Pizza : Pizza terpedasss.

Oh yah, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngasih saran, udah aku tampung semua sarannya, tapi biar ceritanya lebih nyambung, aku mutusin untuk First Crush dulu. ntar baru deh kesitu. Sekali lagi, Terimakasih banyak. #bow  
ini harusnya aku update ffnya sabtu kemarin, tapi sakit aku kambuh, jadi malas buat lama2 depan laptop :( ini juga masih agak sakit sih #gwsformeeh

aneh gak sih chap5nya?

.

Lee Haerieun, HaeHyuk3, Lee Ah Ra, haekhyuklveo, kakafismon415, rsming, nyukkunyuk, Guess, Guest, narty2h0415, yutaelfmyworld, MingMin, lyndaariezz, AnchoFishyMochi, anchofishy, rani . gaem 1, haehyukiddo, bluerissing, UnyKMHH, Jiae-haehyuk, helvi HHS jjang

Masih menunggu pembaca gelap~ aku nggak gigit kok…


	6. First Love ( First Secret )

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Love? )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

"Hyung~ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Henry saat melihat Hyukjae sudah rapi, Henry sendiri baru saja bangun tidur dengan penampilan yang masih sangat acak-acakan.

"Ish, kau baru berperang di mana Henry" Hyukjae merapikan tas selempangnya dan di tangan kanannya ia menenteng tas—emm, kalo Henry tidak salah itu adalah tas kamera. Henry pernah melihatnya ketika membantu membereskan barang-barang Hyukjae saat baru pindah kesini. "Aku ada urusan dengan Donghae."

"Pagi-pagi begini?" Henri mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menerima anggukan dari Hyukjae. "Apa kalian gila? Kencan di pagi buta?"

Pakk

"Aaa!" Henry memberikan glare tajam pada Hyukjae yang telah menggeplak kepalanya, namun Hyukjae tertawa karena bukannya menakutkan, glare Henry malah terlihat lucu karena mata henry yang memang sudah sipit terlihat makin menyipit segaris.

"Bicara apa kau eoh? Walaupun aku sudah tak memikirkan orang mengatakan apa tentangku dan Donghae tapi bukan berarti aku seperti itu!"

"Kka, sepertinya Donghae sudah menunggumu" Henry berjalan kearah dapur saat mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya. "Selamat berkencan Hyung-ah"

"YAK!"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana Donghae?" Hyukjae memasang seat belt.

Donghae menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku yakin kau akan suka tempat itu."

"Ck, jangan buat aku penasaran. Malam itu Steve berkata seperti itu juga,dan dia membawaku ke Rupert street. aku curiga kau akan membawaku ketempat yang seperti itu juga"

"What? Hyukjae-ya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. kau boleh curiga kalau aku mengajakmu malam hari—" Ekspresi wajah Hyukjae berubah seakan mengatakan '_mwo_! apa aku tidak salah dengar?' "—ck, lagi pula aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu ketempat seperti itu" Hyukjae menghela nafas lega, "Kau membawa kameramu 'kan?"

Hyukjae menunjukan kamera yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk melihatnya.

.

.

.

"_Kkajja_ turun." Donghae mematikan mesin mobilnya di sisi jalan. Dia mengambil kameranya, Donghae juga menyuruh Hyukjae untuk membawa kameranya.

"Cepatlah Hyukjae, kita bisa terlambat untuk melihatnya" Hyukjae dengan segera turun dan berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Hyukjae juga penasaran sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lihat.

"Cepatlah Hyukjae" Donghae sudah berhenti berlari dan membidikan kameranya keatas, lebih tepatnya pada celah-celah bangunan tinggi disana, desain bangunan-bangunan tersebut masih mempertahankan konsep aslinya sehingga bangunan tersebut terkesan _epic_ dan syarat akan sejarah.

Hyukjae sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Donghae bidik, dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Donghae dan mempersiapkan kameranya. "Cepatlah Hyukjae, bidikan kemeramu seperrti ku. Bidik tepat di celah-celah gedung tinggi itu, sebentar lagi akan terlihat" Hyukjae menuruti pengarahan dari Donghae.

"Itu, itu, kau melihatnya, kau melihatnya kan? cepat ambil gambarnya sebanyak mungkin Hyukjae-ya" Donghae sibuk mengambil foto objek kameranya dari berbagai angle, tak menyadari seseorang di sebelahnya tengah kagum memandangi objek tersebut. bahkan Hyukjae tidak sekalipun mengambil gambar objek tersebut, membiarkan kameranya tergantung di lehernya dan menyangganya dengan tangan di dadanya.

Diatas sana, Hyukjae dapat melihat cahaya matahari terbit yang membias diantara celah-celah gedung, Hyukjae sangat terpaku melihatnya, Butiran debu diatas sana terlihat bercahaya tertimpa matahari pagi, sehingga terlihat seperti serpihan-serpihan batu permata yang tak tenilai harganya. Hyukjae juga seperti dapat melihat kesenangan yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat saat melihat itu.

Donghae yang merasa tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Hyukjae akhirnya menurunkan bidikannya dan melihat namja di sebelahnya. Donghae tersenyum maklum melihat keterpakuan Hyukjae. "Indah bukan?" celetuknya. Hyukjae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, ia masih ingin melihatnya.

"Aku juga seperti kau saat baru pertama kali melihatnya. Seseorang mengatakan padaku tentang cahaya matahari yang sedang kita lihat sekarang ini, bukankah cahaya-cahaya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak peri yang tengah bermain di sana, hangat dan menyenangkan. Kau dapat merasakannya kan?" ucap Donghae sembari melihat keatas, Hyukjae terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan yang baru saja Donghae katakan sehingga membuatnya melihat pada Donghae sepenuhnya.

"Hm?"

"Iya. hangat dan menyenangkan bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk membenarkan, "Jadi sejak kapan kau mengetahui tempat ini?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, seseorang mengajak ku kesini. dan ucapan orang itu benar, aku selalu merasa senang, hangat dan juga bersemangat saat melihat cahaya itu"

"Seseorang?" Hyukjae makin penasaran dengan cerita Donghae.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakan satu rahasia padamu, sebenarnya 'seseorang' itu adalah orang yang pernah aku sukai, malam itu aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Keesokan paginya dia mengajakku kesini dan malangnya dia menolakku ditempat ini, dan dia mengatakan hal itu. mungkin ia mengajaku kesini agar aku tak terlalu larut dalam kesedihanku karena telah di tolak olehnya, kau tau dia adalah cinta pertamaku"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa kau baru saja bercerita tentang kisah cintamu yang berakhir tragis?"

"Mwo?" Donghae memutar ulang memorinya beberapa saat lalu, apa saja yang baru ia ceritakan pada Hyukjae eoh? "Aish" Donghae menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku baru saja menceritakan 2 rahasia ku, kenapa aku jadi seperti perempuan oh" gerutu Donghae, namun masih di dengar oleh Hyukjae.

"kkk~ kau lucu sekali Donghae, selama kita bersama kau selalu terlihat seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman soal cinta. Tapi ternyata cinta pertamu gagal total… hahaha bahkan aku mendapatkan cinta pertamaku saat SMP dan kau baru mendapatkannya satu tahun yang lalu? hahaha aku yakin kau belum pernah merasakan ciuman…" Hyukjae menatap remeh pada pemuda di sampingnya. "ckck dalam urusan cinta aku selangkah lebih jauh di bandingkan kau Donghae… kkk~"

"Aish, kkajja pergi. Kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu langsung ke kampus. Sepertinya kita akan sedikit terlambat" Donghae melangkah cepat dari tempat itu, mengabaikan tawa Hyukjae yang berjalan mengikutinya. Kalau boleh jujur ia merasa malu.

.

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung jalan, agar ia tak memutar jalan saat pergi ke kampusnya nanti.

.

Mereka berdua kini tengah sibuk menyantap hidangan masing-masing tanpa saling bicara. Sebenarnya dari mereka kesini pun tak ada obrolan sama sekali.

"Donghae-ya… kau marah padaku?" lirih Hyukjae, mengintip Donghae dari bulu matanya. Dia kemudian menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku janji aku takan membahas tentang kisah cinta pertamamu yang tragis itu—"

"Kau baru saja membahasnya" Singkat Donghae tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"aku belum menyelesaikan ucapan ku. Lagipula Cinta pertama itu takan pernah berhasil Donghae, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya lagi, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari cinta pertamamu itu" Jelas Hyukjae.

"Kau berbicara seperti orang tua"

"Aish" Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menaruh sendok dan garpunya. "Baiklah… _Mianhae_~" Hyukjae mencebikan bibir mungilnya saat mengatakan itu, sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena Donghae yang bersikap dingin dan pelit bicara seperti itu padanya.  
Donghae yang entah sejak kapan telah mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Hyukjae kini malah memperhatikan bibir Hyukjae yang tengah mencebik itu.

"YAK! .Hae! EOH!" teriak Hyukjae yang semakin kesal karena Donghae tak kunjung bicara, ia juga mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda kelahiran Oktober itu.

"O, uhuk-uhuk" Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena terkejut dengan posisi wajah mereka kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh kebelakang. Hyukjae sendiri hanya mengerjap kala melihat pergerakan kilat dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Donghae menenggak minumannya cepat dan berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya. "YAK! Duduk ditempatmu dengan benar Lee Hyuk Jae" Donghae mendorong kepala Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya. Hyukjae memajukan bibir bawahnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae.

"Kau mau memaafkanku tidak?" tanya Hyukjae, matanya menyipit lucu.

"_Nde_." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. "_kkajja_, kita ke kampus" Donghae bangun lebih dulu dan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"O, tunggu aku, hei siapa yang akan membayar ini semua" Hyukjae bingung dan menatap waitress disana.

"**Tuan Lee sudah membayarnya tadi" **kata pelayan wanita itu.

"_Jinjja. _Aku tidak melihatnya" Hyukjae yang bingung hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas dan keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Ya Lee Dong Hae kau masih marah padaku"

"_Ani"_

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangguk . "sepertinya kau masih marah padaku, kau masih saja pelit bicara padaku" Donghae tak menanggapinya, "_Mianhae, _aku janji tidak akan membahas soal cinta pertamamu itu lagi, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan rahasiamu itu pada Henry dan orang-orang" Hyukjae berbicara semakin lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae menghela nafas melirik wajah Hyukjae yang tertekuk itu. "_Ne, _aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Ck kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir?"

"_Jinjja_!" Hyukjae memegang lengan Donghae yang sedang menyetir, Donghae hampir saja menyenggol kendaraan di sampingnya jika ia tak cepat-cepat memutarnya ke kiri karena terkejut.

"Aish! LEE HYUK JAE! Kau mau membuat kita mati eoh? Jinjja!" teriak Donghae yang malah mengundang tawa dari Hyukjae.

"Hihihi, _mianhae_ eoh, yang penting kau sudah tak marah lagi. Aku janji tidak akan membahas itu lagi. _Yaksok!" _Hyukjae menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memandang Hyukjae sekilas dengan tatapan seolah 'aku sedang menyetir!'

"Aaah~" Hyukjae menarik kembali jari kelingkingnya dan menautkan jari itu dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekanakan Hyukjae. Dan dia memegang bibirnya sendiri saat mengingat kalau rahasianya kini diketahui oleh Hyukjae. tentang Cinta Pertamanya yang berakhir tragis saat baru akan di mulainya—okay ini terlalu berlebihan—. Dan parahnya lagi Cinta Pertamanya itu baru ia dapatkan satu tahun yang lalu dan ia belum juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya hingga saat ini.

Tapi melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang terkadang polos, ia sedikit lega karena Hyukjae tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia Cinta Pertamanya pada orang-orang karena ia sudah berjanji.

.

.

.

-end-

-for FIRST LOVE?-

Terimakasih buat yang kemarin udah ninggalin jejak, makasih, makasiiiih banget…  
buat pendatang baru(?) di ff ini, makasih udah review…

Maaf yah aku updatenya lama, selain masih dalam suasana berkabung~ aku juga baru sakit lagi… makasih doanya~ :')

Maaf juga ini gak bisa sebutin satu2 yang udah review kemarin, soalnya ini ngebut dan maaf lagi kalo banyak typo, soalnya gak diedit dan ngebut…

Dan aku masih menunggu para pembaca gelap untuk muncul… aku gak gigit kok…

Mind to Review?


	7. First Jealous

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Jealous )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

"**Baiklah, kuliah hari ini saya tutup. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya and happy weekend!" **

"Woohoo!" suara sorai mahasiswa memenuhi ruangan yang baru saja di tinggal dosen berkepala plontos itu.

"_Hyung_ hari ini aku menginap di tempat teman, jadi kau tidak usah menungguku pulang ke apartemen. Dan aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak kemarin Henry" ucap Hyukjae, Henry menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Hyukjae kemudian memakai topinya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda di depan pintu yang sepertinya sejak tadi telah menunggunya.

"Kau tau Henry akan kemana?" tanya Donghae yang berada disebelah kiri Hyukjae.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia akan pergi ke luar kota untuk merayakan salah satu temannya disana"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? mungkin berdiam diri diapartemen selama 2 hari tidak buruk juga" jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Aku mungkin akan jalan-jalan ke South Bank"

"South Bank?"

"**BOOH**!"

"**YA! Mark kau mengagetkanku brengsek!"**

"**Hahaha, maaf! Aku sengaja. Apa kalian berencana berkencan? Aku dengar kalian menyebutkan South Bank"**

"**Bukan begitu, lagipula cuma Donghae yang akan kesana"**

"**Ah benarkah?" **Mark menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Hyukjae**.**

"**Aish, Aku pergi!"** Hyukjae yang merasa sedikit kesal melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mark dan Donghae disana.

"**Hhaha, ternyata pacarmu pemarah juga, aku kan hanya sedikit menggodanya"**

Donghae menatap Mark dengan pandangan datar dan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Mark**. "Hah, dasar pasangan pemarah, kenapa mereka tidak mengakui saja kalau mereka berkencan, kurasa akan serasi. Ah lebih baik aku menghubungi pacarku saja"**

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya, hei Hyukjae~"

Pemuda yang kini mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang itu menoleh, melihat pada Donghae yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Kau tidak ingin keluar dulu"

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang. kepala ku sedikit pusing, mungkin gara-gara kurang tidur semalam. kau tau lembur mengerjakan tugas paper" mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju area parkir.

"Oh" Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja nanti malam, mungkin kau butuh me-refresh pikiranmu, kau mau?"

Sejenak Hyukjae memikirkan usulan Donghae, kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Boleh juga, memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"South Bank, emm kau tau kan? The London Eye?"

"Hoh, Ferris Wheel raksasa? Aku ingin sekali kesana, tapi Henry selalu sibuk di akhir pekan, padahal dia sudah janji akan mengajak ku kesana, dan mungkin sampai sekarang dia sudah lupa tentang janjinya itu, dasar Mochi!" Donghae tertawa gemas melihat gerutuan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba. Rambutnya yang pirang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada bocah 8 tahun yang tinggal diapartemen sebelahnya, bocah lucu dan menggemaskan.

"**So**?" tanya donghae, memotong umpatan-umpatan kecil yang Hyukjae layangkan pada Henry yang belum menepati janjinya. Hyukjae sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan Donghae tapi kemudian dia mengangguk senang dengan mata berbinar "_Ne_, aku ikut"

"Baiklah, kita pergi jam 8. Okay" Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan itu mengundang tangan Donghae untuk mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Eoh~"

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat diatas ranjangnya, bibirnya beberapa kali menguap karena baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat lebar saat tersadar malam ini ia akan pergi bersama Donghae, untuk melihat Ferris Wheel raksasa atau lebih yang di kenal dengan The London Eye. Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat waktu, Hah! Ia harus bersiap-siap, kurang dari setengah jam lagi ia harus pergi. "Aish" Hyukjae mengecek pesan yang ia terima dari Donghae 1jam lalu.

-Donghae-

'Kau sudah bersiap Hyukjae?'

.

Hyukjae sudah selesai mandi—kilat—kemudian segera mengenakan kaos putih dengan bawahan skinny jeans hitam yang sangat pas. Tak lupa ia juga memakai **coat** tebal sewarna dengan jeans yang ia kenakan. Hyukjae mematut dirinya di cermin untuk menilai penampilannya sekarang, tidak berlebihan dan stylish. Terakhir ia menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya yang terletak di nakas. Dia melirihkan lagu kesukaanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu, ia senang sekali hari ini karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Ferris Wheel, sudah lama ia ingin kesana. Tapi getar ponsel di saku coat'nya menghentikan pergerkan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu apartemen, "Donghae" Mungkin saja ia sedang menungguku di basement, pikirnya.

Lirihan lagu dari bibir kecilnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat membaca pesan dari Donghae.

'_Mianhae_ Hyukjae-ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan'

Pegangan di kenop pintu itu terlepas, Hyukjae menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian membalas pesan Donghae. 'Gwenchana'

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pesan yang ia terima dari Hyukjae "Gwenchana" benarkah tidak apa-apa? Siang tadi Donghae melihat Hyukjae sangat senang saat mereka berencana pergi ke South Bank, apa raut ceria wajah itu berubah kecewa?

Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan melirik _namja_ yang sekarang tertidur di sofa apartemen miliknya.

xxx

1 hour ago…

Donghae bersiul-siul sambil mengenakan kaosnya, sesekali melirik ponselnya. Menunggu pesan balasan dari Hyukjae yang sudah ia kirim setengah jam lalu. "ck, kemana dia eoh? Tidak membalas pesanku" Donghae menepuk merapikan rambut hitamnya agar lebih tertata.

Donghae melihat pada jam dinding di kamarnya saat bel apartemen berbunyi "setengah delapan, Apa Hyukjae?" kalau ia mengingat raut bahagia Hyukjae siang tadi mungkin saja Hyukjae terlalu bersemangat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat waktu untuk mereka kesana.

'clek'

Matanya membulat tak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah pias juga mata yang terlihat sembab. 'kenapa eoh?'

"Donghae-ya~ hh" bahkan suaranya masih terdengar parau dan bergetar.

.

.

Donghae memandang Kibum—temannya—yang beberapa saat lalu datang dengan raut berantakan, dia menepuk bahu Kibum dan mengusap-ngusapnya perlahan untuk menenangkan tangisan dari pemuda berwajah manis itu. namun bukannya berhenti tangisan itu justru semakin kuat.

Beberapa saat lalu Kibum bercerita—sambil menangis—tentang hubungannya dengan pacarnya, yang saat ini sedang tidak baik, dia sedang bertengkar karena pacarnya itu selingkuh dengan temannya sendiri. Kibum merasa sangat dikhianati oleh pacarnya dan temannya itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Donghae. Kibum sendiri adalah sahabat Donghae dari masa SMP, mereka berdua selalu bersama, bahkan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dan yang pasti Donghae juga tahu kalau temannya itu memiliki ketertarikan seperti Yuma.

"Gwenchana~, ini pasti hanya salah paham. Siwon _Hyung_ dan Gwen tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk percaya pada Siwon _Hyung_? Kau bahkan memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan Siwon _Hyung_" Donghae berkata lembut untuk menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Huks, tapi Hae-ya… aku melihat Siwon _Hyung_ memeluknya, bahkan posisi mereka sangat intim, hh" suara parau itu terdengar menyedihkan saat isakan-isakan kecil mengiringinya.

"Aku yakin kau belum mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon _Hyung_ 'kan?"

"Huks, aku benci Siwonie _Hyung_!" Grep, Kibum memeluk erat Donghae, ia masih tidak terima saat namja yang telah satu tahun ini menemaninya beselingkuh dibelakangnya, lebih parahnya lagi dengan temannya sendiri.

"Ssshh, _Gwenchana_~" Donghae memeluk tubuh bergetar itu lembut, ia juga mengelus punggung Kibum dan tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk sahabatnya itu. "_Gwenchanayo_~ Emm" Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung bergetar itu. hingga kemudian ia merasa bahunya yang terasa berat dan juga merasakan nafas Kibum yang berhembus tenang di lehernya membuat ia melonggarkan pelukan Kibum. Dia tersenyum lega saat sahabatnya tertidur, mungkin karena lelah menangis. Kemudian ia menidurkan Kibum di sofa dan menggunakan bantal sofa untuk bantalan kepala Kibum.

Donghae mengusap air mata Kibum yang masih tertinggal di pipinya. "Hmmh, _gwenchanayo_ Kibum-ah…"

Donghae terkejut saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah ceria Hyukjae. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan…" Donghae berpikir sejenak, kemudia mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya dan menimang-nimang lagi apakah benar hal ini yang harus dipilih? "Aish, _Mianhae_ Hyukjae-ya…" Donghae menundukan wajahnya saat akhirnya menekan tombol virtual '**send'** pada ponselnya itu. _'Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae'_.

Donghae kemudian mengelus rambut Kibum saat sahabatnya itu mengigau dan terisak didalam tidurnya. "Ssshh, _Gwenchana_, kibumie~"

xxx

Sekali lagi Donghae membaca satu kata yang baru saja ia terima dari Hyukjae '_Gwenchana'_ dan saat itu pula ia merasa rasa bersalahnya pada pemuda itu semakin besar. "_Mianhae_"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, semalaman ia harus menelan kecewa saat Donghae membatalkan rencana yang telah mereka buat. Hm, biarlah mungkin urusan itu benar-benar sangat penting hingga Donghae harus membatalkannya, lagipula masih ada lainkali kan? Mungkin besok mereka bisa ketempat itu bersama, atau mungkin besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi.

Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan berjalan ke tempat yang satu minggu lalu ia datangi bersama Donghae. mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik, dan mungkin ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa kecewanya karena rencananya batal, entahlah ia kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Ferris Wheel raksasa itu dari dekat atau karena ia tidak bisa pergi dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae kemudian menggeleng-gelangkan kepalnya saat pemikiran kedua itu terlintas dikepalanya "_Ani! Aniyo~"_ Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aish… sudahlah" ia kemudian menunggu cahaya matahari terbit itu dengan tenang, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Namun suara ribut dari belakang membuatnya menolehkan pandangannya, dan ia terkejut melihatnya…  
"Donghae~" lirih Hyukjae saat matanya brtemu pandang dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya, ia kemudian langsung di tarik oleh Kibum untuk keluar dari mobilnya cepat-cepat… "Aish, Kibum-ah mataharinya baru akan terbit beberapa menit lagi. Pelan-pelan eoh"

"Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan, _kkajja_!"

"Aish baiklah" Donghae kemudian berlari mengikuti Kibum. Namun karena memang Donghae berlari lebih cepat akhirnya ia bisa mendahului Kibum, dan hal itu membuat Kibum berteriak tidak terima, sementara itu Donghae hanya terbahak mendengarnya. "YAK LEE DONGHAE! Tunggu aku!"

"Kejar kalau bisa" Tantangnya, yang membuat Kibum semakin bersemangat untuk berlari. Hingga akhirnya Kibum bisa mendekati posisi Donghae sekarang.

Hap!

" AISH YAK! Kibum-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kalau jatuh bagaimana!?" Donghae berteriak khawatir saat tiba-tiba Kibum meloncat ke punggungnya, dan membuat Donghae sekarang menggendong Kibum.

"Tapi tidak jatuh! Aish, bukankah kita kesini untuk menghiburku, kau harus menghiburku Lee Donghae, kkk~" dengan jahil Kibum menggelitiki telinga Donghae yang memang sensitive.

"Aish, yah sekarang apalagi eoh, berhenti Kibum-ah, atau kau akan jatuh, aish Kibum! Berhenti ku bilang"

Sementara itu Kibum hanya tertawa senang mendengarnya, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak bermain dengan sahabat terbaiknya ini, mungkin sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Siwon ia menjadi jarang bermain-main dengan sahabatnya ini.

Tanpa sadar tawa mereka berdua mengundang _namja_ lain yang sudah terlebih dulu disitu, Donghae yang merasa di pandangi akhirnya menghadap kedepan dan sangat terkejut saat matanya bertatapan dengan Hyukjae "Hyukjae-ya~"

"Eh…" Kibum yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Donghae akhirnya menghadap kedepan, dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah melihat padanya juga, ia kemudian merosot turun dari punggung Donghae. "Kau kenal dengan dia?" Donghae mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Baguslah, Ayo kita kesana"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita mereka bertiga kini memutuskan untuk menunggu cahaya matahari terbit itu bersama, Kibum dan Hyukjae sudah berkenalan tadi. Kibum yang memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang mahasiswa baru dari korea membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu, ditambah lagi jurusan mereka yang berbeda. Dan bahkan jurusan Kibum dan jurusan Hyukjae-Donghae tidak berada di gedung yang sama. Sementara itu Donghae dan Hyukjae tak terlibat dalam obrolan panjang, Kibum yang mendominasi diantara mereka bertiga. Ia juga menceritakan kejadian semalam saat ia menginap di rumah Donghae, dan juga alasan kenapa ia menginap disana. Yang tanpa Kibum sadari ucapan Kibum itu juga yang akhirnya menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Hyukjae mengenai urusan 'PENTING' apa yang membuat Donghae membatalkan rencananya.

Tatapan Hyukjae sempat bertemu dengan tatapan bersalah Donghae, saat Kibum menceritakan itu. Wajar, mungkin karena Kibum sudah berteman lama dengan Donghae, sehingga ia lebih memilih menemani Kibum di banding pergi dengan dirinya yang belum dua bulan ini menjadi temannya. Namun tidak di pungkiri bagian kecil hatinya ada yang berdesir tidak rela. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"Aku akan membeli minuman hangat dulu, tunggu disini okay" usul Donghae.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Kibum dan Hyukjae berbincang tentang banyak hal. Tak jarang Kibum juga menceritakan tentang kehidupan masa kecilnya dengan Donghae. Sehingga membuat Kibum terkekeh saat mengingatnya lagi, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibir kecilnya.

"Ahh! Lihat Hyukjae~ cahayanya!" Pekikan Kibum membuat lamunan Hyukjae buyar dan melihat cahaya matahari itu yang terlihat indah di celah gedung-gedung tinggi itu. "Indah bukan, hah sudah lama aku tidak kesini"

"_Ne?"_

"Aku selalu merasa lebih bahagia dan bersemangat saat melihat itu. dulu aku pernah kesini dengan Donghae dan ini menjadi yang pertama sejak hari itu aku mengajak Donghae kesini. Dan rasanya masih tetap sama… aku selalu merasa hangat saat melihat ini, mungkin saat ini juga Donghae sengaja mengajakku kesini untuk menghiburku agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hubunganku dengan Siwon _Hyung_—pacarku"

'bersemangat dan bahagia' rasanya Hyukjae pernah mendengar itu.

"Hm, aku juga dapat merasakan itu, indah sekali cahayanya" timpal Hyukjae menanggapi celoteh Kibum.

"_Ne_, indah sekali… lihat, bukankah cahaya-cahaya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak peri yang sedang bermain di sana, hangat dan menyenangkan. Kau dapat merasakannya kan Hyukjae?"

Deg…

"_Seseorang mengatakan padaku tentang cahaya matahari yang sedang kita lihat sekarang ini, bukankah cahaya-cahaya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak peri yang tengah bermain di sana, hangat dan menyenangkan. Kau dapat merasakannya kan?"_

Deg…

apa mungkin Kibum…

"_Satu tahun yang lalu, seseorang mengajak ku kesini….."_

"_seseorang?"_

"…_.kau tau dia adalah cinta pertamaku"_

…Cinta pertama Donghae?

Menyadari itu entah kenapa sesuatu dalam hatinya berdesir, dan desiran itu terasa sakit? ada apa dengannya eoh? Memangnya kenapa kalau Kibum adalah cinta pertama Donghae? Hyukjae secara tak sadar mengepalkan tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Kini Hyukjae tau, benar-benar tau kenapa Donghae lebih memilih menemani Kibum dan membatalkan rencananya. Jelas Donghae lebih memilih menemani Kibum dibanding pergi dengannya, Kibum adalah sahabat Donghae, Kibum adalah Cinta pertama Donghae, dan Kibum adalah orang penting bagi Donghae, sementara dirinya? Dia hanya teman baru bagi Donghae.

Deg~

"Hyukjae~ hei~ Hyukjae~ kau melamun?" Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada wajah Hyukjae, hingga membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Gwenchana_?"

"Ah ne aku tidak papa, eng~ Kibum-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" Hyukjae segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat dari tempat itu.

"Hei Hyukjae-ya~ kau mau kemana?" Teriakan Kibum menggema di tempat terbuka itu, sementara itu Hyukjae memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya tanpa melihat kearah depan, hingga ia tak sengaja menubruk tubuh seseorang di depannya. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menegakan kepalanya, dan seketika membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui orang yang di tubruknya dalah Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae segera pergi dari tempat itu saat Donghae hampir mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyukjae? kenapa eoh?" Donghae sedikit khawatir saat tadi melihat mata Hyukjae sedikit berembun, dan langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Hyukjae-ya…"

-end-

-for FIRST JEALOUS-

#sebenernya gak tau South Bank itu daerah apa, daerah mana, karena aku sendiri juga gak tau London kaya apa, jadi pura2 aja gitu.  
makasih banyak yang udah review di chap kemarin, dan yang nanyain kapan HaeHyuk jadian, yang sabar yah… mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi… jangan bosen-bosen sama ff ini yah :(  
dan jangan bosen2 juga buat reviewnya, kritik atau saran…  
Mind to review…


	8. First Kiss

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Kiss )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

*ini replace, sorry… banyak kesalahan nama di chap ini, tapi ini udah aku betulin, maaf yah pasti ganggu bgt, soalnya kemarin waktunya mepet, masa aktif modem abis jam setengah12 dan aku buat ini sekitar jam 10-an-malem, jadi pas chap ini selesai langsung aku publish tanpa baca ulang dulu… sekali lagi maaf #bow  
pas baca review dari temen2 aku langsung baca ulang dan edit, dan aku baru tau ternyata publish ff bisa lewat hp biasa. Ini aku postnya lewat hp jadul-ku. Okay selamat membaca…

.

.

Hyukjae memasuki apartemennya dengan tubuh lemas, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Di benaknya muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu otaknya.

Kenapa dia ingin segera hilang dari hadapan Kibum dan Donghae?

Kenapa ada rasa tidak rela saat Donghae lebih memilih menemani Kibum dibanding menemani dirinya?

Kenapa dia marah saat tau Kibum adalah cinta pertama Donghae? apa alasannya?

'Tunggu dulu! _mwo_! Kibum adalah cinta pertama Donghae?' Seketika Hyukjae menegakkan sikap duduknya. Kalau cinta pertama Donghae adalah Kibum bukankah itu berarti dari awal Donghae mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dengan Steve dan Liam? Tapi selama ia berteman dengan Donghae, pemuda kelahiran Oktober itu tak pernah menunjukan sikap yang aneh. Donghae pemuda yang ramah, dia membaur dengan banyak mahasiswa perempuan dan lelaki, Donghae juga bukan seorang yang memilih teman seperti Yuma yang hanya mau berteman baik dengan "teman-temannya" saja. Dan Hyukjae pikir-pikir selama ia pindah kesini Yuma terlihat berteman baik dengan Donghae. "Hmh, _Jinjja_! Apa benar Donghae seperti Yuma?" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

'kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya, memang kenapa kalau Donghae seperti Yuma…' Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya acuh, 'eh, tapi aku yakin Donghae bukan orang yang seperti itu' Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pemikirannya. 'baiklah, daripada aku bingung sendiri, aku akan menanyakan ini pada Henry' pungkasnya.

YA! Lee Hyuk Jae! Untuk apa kau memikirkan ketertarikan orang lain, kalau kau saja belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kenapa kau marah dengan kedekatan Kibum dan Donghae? kalau kau marah dengan hubungan mereka bukan kah artinya kau…

"TIDAK! Tidak, tidak! Aish yah kau diam saja eoh" Hyukjae memukul kepalanya yang dengan seenaknya memunculkan bayangan dirinya dalam ukuran kecil yang seakan tengah bicara padanya. "lagi pula aku tidak marah, aku… baik-baik saja" lirih Hyukjae, dia meraba dada bagian kirinya. Entah kenapa saat ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Clek

Minggu sore, Henry baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Henry ingin segera tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat karena lelah. Tapi kedatangan Hyung sepupunya yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu membuatnya membuka pejaman matanya.

"Aish! Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa kau berisik sekali? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamarku dulu?" nada kekesalan begitu kentara saat Henry bertanya pada Hyukjae yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjang dan hanya menunjukan raut anak kecil polosnya. "Aish, kenapa eoh?"

"Berhenti melenguh Henry. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur"

"Mwo? Hyung ingin bertanya apa? Cepatlah aku ingin segera tidur"

"em Henry," Hyukjae terlebih dulu berdehem untuk memperlancar ucapannya "Apa kau mengenal Kibum?"

"Kibum? Kim Kibum?" Hyukjae mengangguk dua kali "Apa Kibum yang kau maksud adalah Kibum sahabat Donghae?" Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengangguk semangat sehingga membuat Henry meyipitkan matanya, sebenarnya siapa yang 'Hyung' di sini. "Ck, yah aku tau. Kenapa?"

"kau tau apa hubungan Kibum dan Donghae?"

"mereka bersahabat"

"Benarkah, mereka hanya sebatas sahabat"

Henry mengangguk "Setahuku, mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Awalnya mereka juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama, yang sekarang menjadi apartemen Donghae, tapi sejak Kibum berpacaran dengan Siwon, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Siwon"

"Benarkah?"

Henry menatap lurus mata Hyukjae, ia heran dengan sikap sepupunya malam ini. Pasalnya yang ia tau Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Ya~ kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?" Hyukjae meninju lengan Henry.

"hh, kalau Hyung tidak percaya dengan ucapanku lalu kenapa Hyung bertanya padaku?"

"Kibum adalah sahabat Donghae. Baiklah aku percaya padamu" Henry menatap lurus pada Hyukjae lagi. "Mwo?" tanya Hyukjae yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh adik sepupunya seperti itu.

"Pintunya ada di sebelah sana Hyung. Dan aku minta tolong padamu, matikan lampunya saat Hyung keluar dari kamarku" Henry menarik selimutnya sebatas bawah dagunya, namun selimut itu ditarik oleh Hyukjae lagi "Henry" panggil Hyukjae yang hanya mendapat angkatan alis mata dari pemuda keturunan China itu, seolah bertanya 'ada apa lagi eoh'

"Mereka kan… maksudku Donghae dan Kibum 'kan sudah bersahabat lama, apa mungkin jika mereka saling menyukai bahkan mencintai?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau Hyung. Tapi mungkin saja , soalnya kekasih Kibum juga lelaki"

"Lalu apa menurutmu Donghae mencintai Kibum?" tanya Hyukjae langsung. Henry mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Mwo_! kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hyung? Tentu saja aku tidak tau tentang itu. kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Donghae, bukankah kalian dekat akhir-akhir ini? Lagi pula kenapa kau bertanya 'apa Donghae mencintai Kibum?' bukankah kalian sedang berkencan?"

"Yah! Henry! Sudah ku bilang Kami tidak berkencan!" Hyukjae menarik selimut Henry untuk menutupi wajah Henry. "Lagi pula, aku kan hanya ingin bertanya bisakah kedua sahabat yang sudah mengenal lama bisa saling mencintai, ck"

"AH!" Henry membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa Hyung sedang cemburu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"hahah, apa kau sedang khawatir dengan kedekatan Kibum dan Donghae? kau pasti melihat kedekatan mereka 'kan? tadi aku bertemu dengan Kibum dan Donghae di lobby apartemen. Mungkin saja mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal satu apartemen lagi. Kemarin kau pasti melihat mereka bersama kan? dan kau cemburu karena Donghae sangat dekat dengan Kibum, aku benar kan?"

"Cemburu? Hah… yang benar saja… Jangan bicara seenaknya Henry… Aku hanya ingin tau… aish sudahlah, kau sebaiknya tidur. Aku keluar" Hyukjae pergi keluar dari kamar Henry.

"Ah, Hyung. Tolong matikan lampunya okay"

"Ish" meskipun menggerutu, Hyukjae tetap mematikan lampu kamar Henry. "Ah Hyung!" Hyukjae yang akan menutup pintu kamar Henry kemudian membuak pintu itu lagi. "jangan terlalu khawatir. Mereka hanya bersahabat jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu pada mereka"

BLAM!

"JANGAN SOK TAU HENRY!"

.

.

.

"Henry, hari ini biar Hyung yang menyetir mobilnya. Aku tunggu kau di depan gedung apartemen, jadi cepatlah" Terdengar suara Henry yang mengiyakan dari dalam dapur. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk turun terlebih dulu dan menunggu Henry di depan gedung apartemen. Hyukjae menyandang tasnya hanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Sedikit menyenandungkan lagu dan menekan tombol lift, Hyukjae menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

'Ting'

Kaki Hyukjae seakan terikat rantai yang sangat kuat sehingga ia tak bisa selangkahpun pergi dari temat berpijaknya sekarang saat melihat orang didalam sana.

"**Oh hai Hyukjae" **Dean yang menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae disana membuat dua orang didalam sana yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing menoleh kearah Hyukjae. satu yang lebih manis—Kibum—mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa Hyukjae "_Annyeong_ Hyukjae" sapanya ramah dengan senyum manis. Hyukjae yang awalnya diam, bukannya melangkah masuk kedalam lift dia malah melangkah mundur dan berbalik.

"sepertinya aku lupa membawa paper-ku" ucap Hyukjae melangkah menjauh dari lift dan membiarkan pintu lift tertutup perlahan, menutup pula pandangan mata sendu dari dalam lift tersebut.

.

"Loh Hyung~ kenapa masih disini?" Henry terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae masih bersandar di depan apartemen mereka.

"ah… ya… aku… emm, menunggumu Henry"

"eoh?"

.

.

.

"Hyung _kkajja_~ dosen sudah memulai kuisnya" Henry berlari diikuti oleh Hyukjae. Henry mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kelas, dia kemudian memilih duduk di sebelah Donghae. Hyukjae sendiri, ia sempat berhenti di depan kelas dan melihat kursi kosong, hingga akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Mark.

"Eoh, Hyukjae Hyung tidak biasanya" Henry hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh, tak menyadari raut kesal dari orang disebelahnya. Ck, apa gara-gara kemarin lusa Donghae membatalkan rencana mereka dan Hyukjae akhirnya marah padanya. Sigh.

.

Hari berikutnya Hyukjae kembali menghiraukan Donghae, contohnya di kelas terakhir tadi saat Donghae memutuskan duduk di sebelah kursinya, Hyukjae meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet dan saat mengikuti kuliahnya lagi dia malah duduk di kursi paling depan.

"apa sebegitu marahnya Hyukjae padaku, aish. Kenapa aku merasa dia menghindariku, aish _mianhae_ Hyukjae-ya"

.

Lagi-lagi hari berikutnya sama saja, saat lift terbuka dan melihat sosok Donghae didalam sana. Hyukjae malah berbalik manjauh dari lift, sehingga membuat Henry yang sejak keluar dari apartemen tadi mengobrol dengannya itu heran melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Hyung sepupunya.

.

Hari berikutnya…

Di kelas pertama, seperti biasa Henry dan Donghae duduk bersebelahan. Sementara itu Hyukjae belum sampai di kelas karena memutuskan menggunakan kendaraan umum ke tempatnya kuliah. Henry sedang mengobrol kecil dengan Donghae dan Dosen sedang memberikan mata kuliahnya di depan sana saat pintu kelas terbuka. Setelah meminta ijin pada dosennya pemuda itu kemudian melangkah kearah kursi kosong.

Henry melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda tersebut, "Hyung, disini…" Hyukjae sempat melirik Henry, kemudian melirik seseorang disebelah Henry. Hyukjae menghela nafas dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi kosong di sebelah Evie.

Henry mendengus karena sang Hyung mengabaikannya, ia kemudian menghadap Donghae. "Ada apa dengan kalian eoh?"

"Hah?"

.

Dosen sudah keluar beberapa saat lalu, Donghae segera menahan tangan Henry yang akan keluar dari kelas itu. "Tunggu dulu" kata Donghae saat Henry bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Mwo?"

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku , ada apa dengan aku dan Hyukjae?"

"Ah iya. apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"_Aniyo"_

"lalu kenapa kalian terlihat sedang perang dingin"

"bukan seperti itu. sebenarnya aku juga merasa sejak _weekend_ kemarin Hyukjae terlihat menghindariku dan tak mau bicara denganku. Mungkin dia marah padaku, aku telah…"

"haish, jelas saja dia marah padamu. Kau dan Hyukjae sedang berkencan, tapi kau malah pergi dengan Kibum. Kau tau Hyukjae Hyung memergokimu sedang pergi bersama Kibum" ucap Henry, terdengar sedikit dilebih-lebihkan

"_Mwo_?" bukankah saat itu aku, Hyukjae dan Kibum pergi ke tempat yang sama untuk melihat **sunrise**. Ck "maksudmu"

"Makanya kalau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, kau harus mengenalkan sahabat baikmu pada teman kencanmu, agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman." Ucapan Henry semakin membuat Donghae bingung. Sok tau sekali bocah ini!.

"Hah, aku semakin tidak mengerti" bukankah saat itu aku sudah mengenalkan Hyukjae pada Kibum? "Aish Henry aku dan Hyukjae tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu"

"Kalian terus saja membantah, lalu kenapa Hyukjae Hyung harus cemburu saat memergoki kedekatanmu dan Kibum"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aish kenapa kau tidak peka sih? Kau tau, malam itu Hyukjae Hyung cemburu, mungkin saja ia memergoki mu dan Kibum sedang bersama. Malam itu dia menanyakan apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum, aku jawab saja kalian bersahabat"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia bertanya, apa persahabatan yang sudah lama itu bisa merubah perasaan mu dan Kibum menjadi cinta?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjawab mungkin saja"

"lalu?"

"Aish, kenapa lalu, lalu terus sih? Hyukjae Hyung bertanya apa mungkin Donghae mencintai Kibum?"

"…"

"Tidak kah kau sadar? Mungkin saja Hyukjae Hyung sedang cemburu dan khawatir tentang hubunganmu dan Kibum. Ck, cepatlah selesaikan urusan kalian. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman anatara kalian. Makanya lain kali kenalkan sahabatmu pada teman kencanmu" ucap Henry sok.

"Aish! YA HENRY! Sudah kubilang kami tidak berkencan"

"Terus saja kalian membantah. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

.

"Hyukjae!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya di koridor kampus.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aish, Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae untuk mengehentikan langkah pemuda pirang itu, selama emapat hari ini ia sudah cukup sabar atas sikap Hyukjae. ia ta ini kesalahannya yang membatalkan rencananya, tapi ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan semarah ini padanya. Dia juga sudah meminta maaf lewat texting, tapi dia juga ingin meminta maaf secara langsung.

Hm, bagaimana akan meminta maaf jika Hyukjae terus mengabaikannya dan menghindarinya seperti ini terus.

"Aish, lepas"

"Lee Hyukjae, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kita Harus bicara. Tidak bisakah?" Hyukjae masih terus mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Donghae dari lengannya. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana mungkin aku akan minta maaf"

"Aish!"

Bukk!

"AUCH! YAH! LEE HYUK JAE!" Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae yang kini mengerang kesakitan karena Hyukjae baru saja menendang tulang kering pemuda bermata teduh itu hingga melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Hyukjae. "Auch, sakit sekali…" Donghae mengelus-elus tulang keringnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen. Ia kemudian keluar dan menuju lift. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah mengintainya sejak mobilnya memasuki area basemen apartemen.

Hyukjae menekan tombol lift, setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Hyukjae meregangkan tulang lehernya dan pergelangan tangannya. Ia harus kembali menyetir mobil itu saat Henry memutuskan untuk pulang bersama temannya.

Tepat beberapa detik sebelum pintu lift tertutup, tangan berbalut coat hitam menahannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Donghae selalu dihantui rasa bersalah karena membatalkan rencanyan dengan Hyukjae, ia sudah meminta maaf lewat pesan tapi tak mendapat balasan. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf langsung pada Hyukjae dan ia mendapatkan hal yang sama dari Hyukjae. dan melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang terus mengabaikannya entah kenapa membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Bruum

"Ah itu dia"

.

Donghae masih berada didalam mobilnya, memperhatikan seseorang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya kini tengah berdiri kaku menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Donghae segera berlari saat pintu lift itu hampir tertutup hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka kembali, dan memasuki lift tersebut.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat melihat keseluruhan tubuh dari lengan berbalut coat hitam yang menahan pintu lift tersebut. Ia harus bergegas pergi dari sini!. Hyukjae hampir saja menahan pintu lift itu agar tetap terbuka dan ia bisa pergi dari sini, tapi tangan Donghae lebih dulu memegang lengannya dan menahannya disana. Lift mulai naik.

Hyukjae melepas paksa tangan Donghae dari lengannya, kemudian berdiri mundur sejauh mungkin dari tempat Donghae berdiri sekarang. Hyukjae memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket tebalnya.

Klik.

"mwoya!" protes Hyukjae saat Donghae menekan tombol untuk mengunci pintu lift tersebut saat akan terbuka di lantai tiga.

"Kita harus bicara Hyukjae"

"tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan" Hyukjae menjawab cuek.

"kenapa kau mengabaikanku? kenapa kau menghindariku? kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

"untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"karena membatalkan rencana kita"

"memang itu kan yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae tidak mengerti.

"menurutmu mana yang harus aku pilih saat cinta pertamaku datang dalam keadaan sedih dan membutuhkan aku atau seorang teman yang memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat ferris wheel raksasa?" Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mulai faham kemana arah ucapan Hyukjae. siapa yang memberitahunya eoh?

"Bukan kah kau akan memilih menemani cinta pertamamu, dan sepertinya aku juga akan memilih itu juga, kau tau? Aku rasa menemani cinta pertamaku yang sedang membutuhkanku itu lebih penting dari pada menemani teman yang baru ku kenal" ucap Hyukjae panjang lebar yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti rajukan di telinga Donghae.

"…"

"…"

"Heh, apa kau sedang merajuk?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau lucu sekali Hyukjae-ya~" Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu Donghae, apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Donghae kembali menarik lurus bibir tipisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Kibum adalah cinta pertamamu? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ternyata sama dengan Yuma, Steve dan Liam" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya diakhir kalimat.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Tentu saja!… ah maksudku tentu saja itu tidak penting, bukankah aku adalah teman yang baru kau kenal? Bodoh!" Hyukjae membuang mukanya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap wajah Donghae.

"Apa kau sedang merajuk lagi padaku atau mungkin kau sedang cemburu karena aku lebih memilih menemani Kibum daripada menemanimu pergi?"

"eoh. kau… kau bicara apa eoh? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku bukan orang seperti Yuma" Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya yang berada didalam saku jaketnya.

"Benarkah?" Donghae menarik wajah Hyukjae untuk menghadapnya.

"Ap- ya! lepaskan tanganmu, kau terlihat sangat gay Donghae!" bibir Hyukjae bergetar saat mengatakannya

"I am" jawab Donghae lembut, menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

Dug.

Oh! Please! Jantung, kenapa kau malah bereaksi seperti ini di depan Donghae. tidak tidak! Aku masih menyukai gadis cantik berbadan sexy. Rapal Hyukjae dalam hati.

"apa kau sedang menggodaku dengan tatapan seperti itu? aku takan tergoda olehmu Donghae" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku sedang tidak menggoda. Apa kau tergoda?"

"Ap…"

"Apa kau lupa kata-katamu sendiri? 'Cinta pertama itu takan pernah berhasil Donghae, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya lagi, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari cinta pertamamu itu'. ingat?" Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya, jadi Donghae masih mengingatnya?

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tak terlalu memikirkan cinta pertamaku lagi, tapi kau marah padaku hanya karena aku tak memberitahumu tentang Kibum?"

"Aku tidak marah" aish kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis yang merajuk pada prianya tentang mantan pacar si pria. Hyukjae membelakangi Donghae.

"Tapi kau cemburu"

"Aku tidak!" bantah Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

Chu~

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya saat merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menekan bibirnya. Donghae melepaskan sekilas bibirnya dari bibir Hyukjae "Yes, You are"

Chu~

'Kau bilang cinta pertama takan pernah berhasil kan? lalu aku tanya padamu, bagaimana dengan ciuman pertama?'

tanya Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lelaki berseragam security itu tersenyum melihat kearah cctv keadaan didalam salah satu lift di gedung apartemen itu, beberapa saat lalu salah satu penghuni melapor tentang pintu lift yang rusak karena tidak juga terbuka.

"**Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang~"**

-end-

-for FIRST KISS-

Satu chap aneh ini saya publish…

#saya gak tau keadaan lift itu kya apa? Bisa digituin apa nggak, tapi anggap aja bisa.

Tak bosan2nya saya ucapkan terimakasih byk pada reviewers, review kalian adalah penyemangatku~ #lebay tapi beneran loh  
ads yang sudah baca dari awal tapi belum pernah review? ayo dong review biar saya semangat ngelanjutinnya, saya gak gigit kok…

Laelileleistiani, isroie106, Lee Haerieun, rizkaendahagustin, lee ikan, cheonsa86, zeroduck, MingMin, HaeHyuk3, kakafismon415, UnyKMHH, haohaohyvk, Hyukies, haehyuklveo, Lee Ah Ra, lyndaariezz, bluerissing, rani gaem 1, Lan214EunhaElf, myhyuk, rsming, gaem, anchofishy, Polarise437, Haehyuk baby, PutriHaeHyuk15, Jiae-haehyuk, nyukkunyuk, haehyukiddo

Mind to review again…..


	9. First Feel

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( First Feel )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris.

.

Chu~

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya menerima ciuman dari Donghae. ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena mendadak lemas, tapi sisa kesadarannya menuntun tangan Hyukjae untuk meraih bahu Donghae. "Em!"

Hyukjae memegang bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan mata kecilnya menatap shock pada mata Donghae yang menatapnya dengan menjilat bibir tipisnya sekali. "Hyukjae-ya…" bibir Hyukjae bergetar mendengar panggilan itu, ingin sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu atau bahkan memaki Donghae yang dengan seenaknya telah menciumnya. Namun bibir itu seakan terjahit rapat oleh benang transparan.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya suara 'ting' memutus pandangan antara dirinya dan Donghae. Hyukjae segera menerobos keluar saat pintu lift sepenuhnya terbuka, sedangkan Donghae tak sempat mengejar Hyukjae karena kerumunan orang yang lebih dulu memasuki lift sehingga tubuhnya tertahan dipojok lift. Ia sempat melihat Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap kearahnya sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup menghalangi pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sepenuhnya sudah berada di depan apartemen miliknya—dan Henry. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat, entah karena dia yang baru saja naik melewati tangga atau karena kejadian di lift beberapa saat lalu. Hah, ia bahkan nekat memilih menggunakan tangga di banding lift hanya karena takut bertemu Donghae di lift. Bukan takut yang sebenarnya, hanya saja untuk sekarang ia belum mau bertemu dengan namja yang telah—"Aish"

.

Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan berendam pada air hangat, kepalanya mendadak pening apalagi jika mengingat kejadian 1jam lalu di lift. Kepalanya mendadak dipenuhi dengan wajah Donghae yang menatapnya lembut juga senyum menawan yang menambah nilai plus pada wajah tampannya.

"Aish, aku tidak tergoda! Aku tidak tergoda! Tidak! Tidak" Hyukjae memukul kepalanya sendiri kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghapus wajah Donghae dari kepalanya, namun alih-alih menghilangkan wajah Donghae, ia justru terbatuk hebat karena tersedak akibat terlalu lama menahan nafas dalam air "Uhuk, uhukk! Ah! SIAL!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sereal, kemudian menuangkan sereal tersebut pada mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan lalu ia mencampurkan susu hangat yang ia mabil dari mesin penghangat pada mangkuk sereal. Mengaduknya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk menonton acara sore.

Hyukjae menselonjorkan kakinya pada meja dan menikmati serealnya dengan mengganti-ganti chanel tv, "_OMMO_!" namun seseorang yang muncul dari ruang depan mengejutkannya sehingga sereal yang sedang ia kunyah sedikit menyembur dan tercecer pada bantal sofa yang sedang ia pangku.

"Oh My God! HYUNG! Kau menjijikan. Yaks!" Henry menjulurkan lidahnya jijik saat melihat tingkah aneh Hyukjae. ada apa dengan Hyung-nya eoh? "turunkan kakimu Hyung, aku juga ingin menonton televisi" Hyukjae menurunkan kakinya menurut, dia menatap Henry lekat hingga membuat Henry risih karena tatapan tersebut dan melirikan mata sipitnya pada Hyukjae "Waeyo Hyung?" Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. "Henry?"

"Ne, wae?"

'Dia Henry 'kan?' tanya Hyukjae dalam hati, hyukjae mengucek matanya karena jujur saja ia tadi mengira Henry sebagai Donghae. matanya dengan jelas melihat wajah Donghae pada sosok adik sepupunya itu. "Aish, ini semua gara-gara dia" Henry mengambil remote tv disebelah tubuh Hyukjae dan mengernyit bingung mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari Hyukjae "Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?"

Hyukjae mengangguk menaruh serealnya pada meja, kemudian berdiri dan memberikan bantal sofa yang sejak tadi ia pangku pada Henry. Hyukjae pergi dari ruang tengah sedangkan Henry menerima saja bantal sofa tersebut karena terlalu aneh melihat tingkah Hyung-nya, hingga saat ia tersadar karena tak sengaja memegang remah sereal Hyukjae ia akhirnya berteriak histeris "KYAA! MENJIJIKAN! KAU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN INI HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Tuuut—suara bel apartemen.

"Hyung bisakah kau bukakan pintunya? Aku sedang membuat cokelat panas"

"Ne!" Hyukjae menyahuti Henry dari ruang tengah, Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, siapa yang hampir tengah malam seperti ini bertamu.

Clek!

"Astaga!"

BLAM!

Deg, deg, deg.

Hyukjae berdiri didepan pintu mengelus dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar "untuk apa dia kesini eoh" Hyukjae memegangi dadanya yang berdebar cepat saat melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya diluar sana.

"Hyung~ waeyo? Kenapa kau belum membuka pintunya? Apa itu pengantar pizza" tanya Henry heran melihat hyukjae yang bersandar didepan pintu. "apanya yang pengantar pizza! Untuk apa dia bertamu ditengah malam seperti ini" rutuk Hyukjae.

"Mwo! kau berkata apa Hyung, cepat buka pintunya"

"Kau bilang itu pengantar pizza, bukan tau!"

"Hyung…"

"Aku jelas melihatnya, dia bukan pengantar—"

**-"Permisi! Layanan pengantar Pizza~"-**

"…kau dengar?" Henry menggeser tubuh Hyukjae dari depan pintu dan membuka pintu apartemen. Henry menerima Pizza jumbo dan membayar pizza tersebut. Hyukjae sendiri mengintip seseorang yang ternyata pengantar pizza itu dari balik bahu Henry. Pengantar pizza itu tersenyum kearah Hyukjae sekilas, sedangkan Henry hanya berdecak **"Maaf atas kelakuan saudaraku tadi"**

Henry memasuki apartemennya, sedangkan Hyukjae masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartemen dan memperhatikan kepergian pengantar pizza itu hingga masuk kedalam lift. "Haah, pengantar pizza… huwee… bagaimana mungkin aku tadi melihat wajah Donghae pada orang itu, aish" Hyukjae menutup pintu apartemen. Dug, dug, dug "Sepertinya kepalaku mulai rusak" Hyukjae menjedukan kepalanya pada pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung? Kau bisa merusakan pintunya. Kkajja kita makan pizzanya" ajak Henry dari ruang tengah.

.

"Henry, kenapa pizzanya tidak pedas sama sekali. Tidak enak!"

Henry mengernyit bingung, ada apa dengan Hyungnya hari ini? Apa kepala Hyukjae baru terbentur sesuatu? Atau karena Hyukjae telah makan sesuatu yang salah?

"Hyung, ini pizza keju" ucap Henry datar dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini bisakah kau pulang menggunakan taxi atau bus. aku berencana pergi dengan beberapa temanku. Atau mungkin kau pulang saja bersama Donghae" ucap Henry di pagi berikutnya saat akan memulai sarapan rotinya.

"apa? TIDAK!"

"wae?"

"maksudku… hari ini aku tidak berangkat ke kampus, sepertinya kepalaku pusing aku akan beristirahat saja dirumah" jawab Hyukjae lemas. Henry memperhatikan Hyukjae, dan setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam sepertinya Hyungnya ini memang benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. "Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah Hyung, aku berangkat"

"Ne…"

.

.

.

Sore hari, Hyukjae sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ia malas sekali mandi dan ia juga malas melakukan beberapa hal seperti menonton tv, berselancar dijejaring social, ataupun membuka majalah. Ia hampir gila saat melihat wajah Donghae selalu terlihat pada aktor-aktor dalam tv dan majalah yang ia buka.

Semalampun ia tak bisa tidur gara-gara kejadian Donghae yang men-asdfghjk-nya di lift selalu muncul dipikirannya saat matatipisnya terpejam, ditambah lagi degupan jantungnya yang mengiringi saat kejadian itu berputar ulang dikepalanya.

Deg

Bahkan sekarangpun ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar, karena memikirkannya.

Tuuutt, tuuuutt…

"Siapa eoh? Henry bilang dia akan pulang terlambat…" Hyukjae turun dari kasurnya dengan malas dan menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu.

.

Clek

"Oh!" Hyukjae melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya berdiri didepan pintu. Hyukjae menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, ia yakin kali ini ia sedang berhalusinasi lagi. Mengingat dua hari ini memang kepalanya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan benar, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh wajah orang itu yang selalu terlihat dimanapun ia melihat.

Kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengerjapkan matanya, dan percuma. Wajah Donghae masih jelas terlihat disana.

"Hyukjae~"

"Ne"

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan tugas paper-mu"

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih" Hyukjae membalas malas-malasan, hingga tak menyadari orang didepannya kini tengan berbincang dengan bahasa korea dengan lancar.

"Hyukjae-ya… gwenchana?"

"Eoh…" Hyukjae langsung mengerjapkan matanya, dan menguceknya saat mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan dengan nada khas yang selalu ia dengar dari seorang Lee Dong Hae.

Jantungnya langsung bereaksi berlebihan saat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang dihadapannya sekarang memang benar-benar seorang Lee Dong Hae. Hyukjae sempat terpaku melihat wajah itu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras.

"Itu tadi benar-benar Lee Donghae? bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?" Hyukjae mengigit kukunya. Ia menelan ludah nya berkali-kali dan menepuk dada bagian kirinya yang mulai bereaksi aneh lagi. "Aku menyukai gadis sexy, aku menyukai gadis sexy, aku straight! Straight" ia mencoba menghilangkan debaran aneh itu dengan merapalkan kalimat-kalimat… entahlah.

Tok, tok, tok…

"Hyukjae-ya, kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya eoh, Hyukjae… aku kesini untuk memberikan tugas papermu" ucap Donghae dari luar yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Hyukjae.

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus membukanya? Atau tidak?

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Hyukjae membuka pintunya dan dengan cepat mengambil papernya pada genggaman tangan Donghae dan menutup kembali pintunya keras. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka kembali menampilkan sosok Hyukjae yang menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan "Gomawo" dengan kilat sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu apartemen tersebut.

Hyukjae berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri mematung diluar apartemen dengan ekspresi tak percaya, Donghae memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum manis "Hh, kau lucu sekali Hyukjae… kkk~"

-end-

-for FIRST FEEL-

#typo dimaklumi yah, ini soalnya aku update cepet, dan lagi-lagi tanpa edit… bonusan abis jam12 ini…

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review di chap kemarin dan maaf typos di chap kemarin… hah, Silent Readersnya makin banyak… aku…entahlah :'(  
ayo dong pada muncul… aku gak gigit okay…

Review okay…


	10. Let's Talk About Us

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( Let's Talk About Us )

.

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris. *baca note saya yang dibawah juga yah*

Warning : YAOI! Tanpa edit, typo(s) harap maklumi…

.

Minggu pagi Hyukjae sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Henry, hanya setangkup roti isi selai dan segelas susu vanilla hangat.

"Henry cepat keluar, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Hyukjae, dia yakin Henry sudah bangun karena ia sempat mendengar suara berisik dari kamar itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Henry bergabung dengan Hyukjae yang sudah duduk didepan roti isinya, Henry tersenyum senang melihat satu porsi roti isi dan susu vanilla yang sudah tertata rapi dimeja tak jauh dari milik Hyukjae, apa itu untuknya? Tumben sekali Hyung-nya menyiapkan sarapan, biasanya setiap weekend seperti ini mereka menyiapkan sarapan masing-masing.

"Hyung ini untukku?" tanya Henry untuk memastikan, ia menggeret kursi untuk didudukinya. dan dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Hyukjae mengangguk. Kemudian Henry meminum susunya, "Hyung, tumben sekali kau menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku"

Hyukjae menurunkan rotinya yang telah ia gigit separuh pada piringnya "Memang kenapa? kau tidak suka?" tanya Hyukjae. Henry menggeleng denag mulut penuh roti, kemudian dengan cepat menelannya "Tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu makan saja dan jangan banyak bertanya" Hyukjae kembali memakan rotinya, setelah setangkup roti itu habis ia kemudian meminum susunya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae saat menyadari tatapan Henry yang lurus menatap dirinya.

"ada apa dengan matamu Hyung? kau terserang mata panda? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur semalam?" tanya Henry beruntun masih menatap lurus mata Hyukjae.

"Oh ini" Hyukjae menyentuh lingkaran bawah matanya sendiri "ne? semalam aku berkirim email dengan temanku di korea s sampai tak sadar sudah larut, dan aku malah tidak bisa tidur jadi aku bermain game semalaman agar cepat mengantuk tapi malah ssemakin tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena itu" jawabnya asal. 'bermain game agar cepat mengantuk, teori macam apa itu?' tanya Henry dalam hati, dahinya mengernyit aneh mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Henry hampir membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya lagi pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae buru-buru memotongnya "sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, lanjutkan makanmu, aku ke kamar"

Trek

Suara benturan gelas susu Hyukjae pada meja terdengar keras, sebelum akhirnya pemuda april itu pergi menuju kamarnya. Henry hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk didepan cermin dikamarnya, tangannya beralih pada lingkaran bawah matanya yang terlihat menghitam. "Aish, kenapa bisa seperti ini eoh?".

Hyukjae memang jujur saat ia berkata ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, tapi Hyukjae berbohong mengenai alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ck,alasan sebenarnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan menyebabkan mata panda ini adalah Donghae. Hyukjae meringis mengingatnya, kenapa bisa wajah Donghae tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya, kenapa bisa ia terus membayangkan ciuman itu padahal ciuman itu hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tidak ada lumatan, kecupan, hisapan atau gigitan seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kali baginya mendapat ciuman dari seorang namja, yah mungkin saja. Hyukjae kan masih normal dan masih menyukai gadis berbadan sexy dan berwajah cantik, ini bisa terjadi kan? wajah Donghae selalu datang dalam pikiran Hyukjae karena ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Hyukjae rasakan. Ck, Hyukjae berdecak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dan menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul pada cerminnya.

Cup

"Hah!" Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya saat bayangan tentang ciuman itu kembali melintas dipikirannya.

Puk, puk, puk "Oh ayolah kepala! Kenapa kau selalu mengingatnya eoh!" Hyukjae memukul kepalanya sendiri seolah bisa untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Ah percuma!

Sekeras apapun hyukjae memukul kepalanya, bayangan itu takan pernah bisa hilang dari kepalanya. Sial.

.

.

.

Clek

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Henry sedikit tekejut saat melihat gumpalan selimut yang ia yakini berisi tubuh Hyukjae diatas kasur, Hyukjae juga menutupi kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal. "Hyung mau ikut denganku tidak? Mahasiswa korea yang ada disini akan pergi bersama untuk liburan akhir pekan" Gumpalan itu bergerak-gerak dan bantal itu terbuka setelahnya, menampakan wajah seram Hyukjae—menurut Henry—dengan rambut berantakan dan lingkaran mata panda yang sssemakin mengerikan. "OMO!" pekik Henry memundurkan langkahnya karena terkejut. "Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry pelan.

"Ne" jawab Hyukjae malas. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Sepertinya aku terserang insomnia" Hyukjae merngutkan bibirnya ke bawah. "ooh" Henry mengangguk mengerti "Hyung mau ikut tidak?" Hyukjae menggeleng menjawab tawaran Henry. Menerima tawaran Henry sama saja nanti ia kan bertemu dengan Donghae, dan saat ini ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda oktober itu. "Ya sudah, Hyung istirahat lah, aku pergi dulu ne…" Hyukjae mengangguk, matanya yang sudah sangat sayu karena jujur saja ia sangat mengantuk sssemakin terlihat tipis bagai bilah pedang.

.

.

.

Disalah satu rumah makan khas korea itu terlihat ramai oleh pemuda-pemudi, mereka adalah komunitas mahasiswa korea yang bersekolah di London. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk berkumpul seperti ini.

Henry membawa mangkuk ramyun'nya dan duduk di depan pemuda berambut sedikit ikal yang duduk sendirian. "Aku boleh duduk disini kan Kibum" Henry tersenyum saat Kibum membolehkannya "Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Siwon Hyung?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Aku bersama Siwon Hyung, dia sedang memesan makanan, itu dia" Kibum menunjuk namja tinggi yang sedang mengantri didepan counter rumah makan tersebut. Rumah makan ini memang memiliki sedikit konsep berbeda dari rumah makan khas korea pada umumnya, mereka menggunakan sistem foodcourt yang membolehkan pengunjungnya membawa pesanannya sendiri. Henry melihat arah tunjuk Kibum, ternyata Siwon mengantri di belakanganya tadi. "Oh ya, kau melihat Donghae?"

"Belum, mungkin dia sedikit terlambat" Henry kembali memakan ramyunnya dengan lahap. Tapi matanya melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal memasuki rumah makan tersebut, ia segera meminum jusnya. "Itu dia Donghae"

"Ah, Donghae! Lee Donghae disini" Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae, pemilik mata teduh itu tersenyum kemudian melangka mendekat pada Kibum. Ia mengangkat salah satu alis matanya saat melihat Henry. Donghae kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru restoran untuk mencari seseorang. Kibum yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu mengernyitkan dahinya "Kau mencari seseorang Hae? Jja duduklah" Donghae menghiraukan ucapan Kibum.

Siwon datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua makanan khas korea dan dua minuman untuk dirinya dan Kibum. "Lee Donghae kau sedang apa eoh? Duduk lah" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Donghae pun menoleh menatap ketiga namja yang sedang duduk di satu meja tersebut.

Donghae kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong, dia berhadapan dengan Siwon dan Kibum berhadapan dengan Henry. Kibum melihat pada pintu masuk restoran dan menghadap Donghae kembali, sedangkan Donghae melihat Henry yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Hyukjae?" / "Kau tidak bersama Hyukjae?"

"eoh?" Henry sempat melongo sebelum akhirnya menyeruput mie yang masih menggantung dengan cepat, dan Siwon membuka mulutnya terkejut menatap bergantian Donghae dan kekasihnya yang beberapa saat lalu bicara bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Hanya saja Kibum bertanya pada Donghae dan Donghae bertanya pada Henry.

Henry menatap Donghae dan Kibum secara bergantian setelah menyelesaikan minumnya. "Kibum-ah, kau kenal dengan Hyukjae Hyung?"

"Hyung? Hyukjae itu Hyungmu?"

"Hyung sepupu lebih tepatnya" Kibum mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Henry. "kau mengenalnya?"

"Hm, yah bisa dibilang begitu. Donghae yang mengenalkannya padaku, kami tidak sengaja bertemu disuatu tempat satu minggu yang lalu, ternyata Hyukjae adalah teman Donghae"

"ku kira kau tidak mengenalkan Kibum pada Hyukjae Hyung, soalnya Hyukjae Hyung bertanya macam-macam malam itu" Henry menatap Donghae "huh, berarti Hyukjae Hyung tau kalau Kibum adalah sahabat Donghae, tapi kenapa malam itu Hyukjae Hyung bertanya-tanya aneh yah? dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu" Henry berbicara sendiri membuat ke tiga orang disana menatap aneh padanya, walaupun mereka tetap serius mendengar ucapan Henry.

"Apa maksudmu Henry? Hyukjae bertanya apa? Cemburu? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Kibum dan Donghae?" tanya Kibum beruntun.

"Mereka teman kencan"

"Mwo!" / "Mwo!"

"Benarkah?" Henry mengangguk. Senyum senang mencuat dari bibir merah alami Kibum, ia sangat tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Kalau mereka benar-benar berkencan, itu artinya ia bisa lebih tenang, karena ia tidak perlu merasa kalau Donghae akan kesepian. Pasalnya sejak setahun lalu saat ia menolak pernyataan Donghae, Kibum tak pernah sekalipun melihat Donghae mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan orang lain.

"Itu tidak benar, aku tidak berkencan dengan Hyukjae, kami hanya berteman"

"Terserah, lagipula mana mau kau berkata jujur, toh tanpa kau berkata jujur pun aku bisa melihat dari matamu, dan di dahimu itu terlihat jelas tulisan 'aku menyukai Hyukjae' kkk~"

"Aish kau berkata apa eoh?"

"Donghae-ah benarkah dia teman kencanmu?" tanya Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan ya bukan"

"Ehm, boleh aku bertanya?"

Donghae, Kibum dan Henry yang sempat melupakan masih ada seorang lagi disana langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang baru saja menginterusi mereka. "Siapa Lee Hyukjae sebenarnya?"

"Hyung sepupuku" / "dia temanku" / "Teman kencan Donghae"

"aish, jawab yang lebih jelas"

"Dia Hyungku, yang baru sekolah disini, belum dua bulan dia disini" Henry menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya Siwon masih belum puas atas jawabannya "Hyukjae Hyung satu kelas denganku dan Donghae" jelas Henry lagi. Kemudian Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya hm, sayang?"

"Aku… kau ingat saat kita berselisih karena salah paham?" Siwon mengangguk "saat itu aku kan pergi ke apartemen Donghae. dan yah Donghae mengenalkanku padanya, tapi aku baru tau kalau Hyukjae adalah teman kencan sahabatku" Kibum menatap Donghae dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon mencubit pipi itu gemas, sedangkan Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya imajiner, dan Henry berakting seolah tak mmeperdulikan mereka dengan kembali makan.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak berkencan dengannya"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, iya kan Henry?" Henry mengendikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Trek

Donghae meletakan nampan berisi mangkuk sup dan minumannya, entahlah hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin makan yang terlalu berat. Kibum dan Siwon sudah selesai dengan makannya dan beralih pada teman lainnya untuk menikmati suara pemuda lainnya yang tengah bernyanyi pada panggung kecil disalah satu sudut restoran tersebut, sedangkan Henry kini tengah menyantap baso ikan yang baru saja ia ambil dari counter.

"Jadi?" Donghae menyeruput minumannya "kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hyukjae?"

Henry sedikit bersendawa membuat Donghae mengernyit jijik melihatnya. "aku sudah mengajaknya tadi, mm, tapi dia tidak mau ikut, nyam nyam" jawab Henry di tengah makan baso ikannya.

"Aish, kau menjijikan. Memang kenapa dia tidak mau ikut?"

"Entahlah"

Donghae menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Henry. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bertanya terus pada Henry, nanti Henry malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula Donghae juga bisa menebak alasan kenapa Hyukjae tidak mau ikut kesini mungkin karena Hyukjae tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. "Hh" Donghae menghela nafas lagi, ia sadar ini kesalahannya yang dengan lancang mencium namja itu, sungguh saat itu tak sebersit sedikitpun rencana untuk melakukan hal itu, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu. bahkan ia melakukannya dua kali. Donghae menggigit bibirnya kemudian mendengus.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak papa" Donghae mengaduk-aduk supnya tanpa selera.

Henry bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Donghae "Seperti Hyukjae Hyung saja, aneh"

.

.

.

Senin pagi Henry yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Hyukjae, Henry membuka lemari es untuk mengambil selai dan mentega. tapi matanya langsung tertuju pada dua buah sendok yang berada didalam lemari es. Ck, kenapa sendok ini disini eoh? Kenapa semakin hari Hyukjae hyung makin aneh saja yah.

"Selamat pagi Hyung" sapa Henry melihat Hyukjae memasuki ruang makan, Hyukjae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Hyukjae membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua buah sendok tersebut, kemudian dia duduk didepan Henry yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Henry memperhatikan Hyungnya yang sekarang tengah menangkupkan ujung sendok itu pada matanya, merasa penasaran pada apa yang sedang dilakukan Hyukjae, akhirnya Henry bertanya pada Hyukjae "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sembari mengleskan selai pada roti.

"Hmh ini? Aku sedang mencoba untuk menghilangkan lingkaran mata panda ini"

"Oh, apa itu akan berhasil hyung?" tanya henry lagi.

"Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menyaMarkan mata pandaku"

"Kau masih susah tidur Hyung?"

"Hm"

"Cha~ susumu, minumlah" henry menyodorkan susu yang baru saja ia buat ke hadapan Hyungnya.

Hyukjae menaruh sendok-sendok itu dan meminum susunya, kemudian ia mencomot setangkup roti selai yang sudah Henry siapkan. "Oh ya, Kibum menitip salam untukmu"

"ah" Hyukjae mengangguk, "Aku bingung" ucap Henry "kemarin Kibum bilang, Donghae sudah mengenalkanmu padanya seminggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa malam itu kau bertanya padaku tentang hubungan Kibum dan Donghae. kau bahkan bertanya apa mereka bisa saling mencintai atau tidak, padahal kau sudah tau Kibum adalah sahabat Donghae, dan kau sendiri sedang berkencan dengan Donghae" Henry menghela nafas "kau benar-benar membingungkan hyung, ckck"

Uhuk,

Buk, buk,

"Aish" Hyukjae langsung mengambil gelasnya dan menenggak minuman berwarna putih itu, karena tersedak rotinya. "Kau bilang apa eoh? Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, kenapa kau suka sekali menuduhku begitu, ku beritahu padamu aku masih menyukai perempuan, Henry"

"Tapi Donghae menyukaimu hyung, dan malam itu aku melihat ada rasa cemburu saat kau bertanya tentang Kibum dan Donghae. bukankah cemburu itu artinya suka"

"Jangan sok tau Henry, aku tak pernah sekalipun cemburu padanya"

"Jinjja?"

"…"

xxx

"_Mianhae__ Hyukjae-ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan" _

"_bukankah cahaya-cahaya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak peri yang sedang bermain di sana, hangat dan menyenangkan"_

"_Aku selalu merasa lebih bahagia dan bersemangat saat melihat itu. dulu aku pernah kesini dengan Donghae dan ini menjadi yang pertama sejak hari itu aku mengajak Donghae kesini. Dan rasanya masih tetap sama… aku selalu merasa hangat saat melihat ini"_

"…_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku"_

xxx

deg

Hyukjae meremas gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Remasan itu semakin keras saat desiran aneh menelusupi dadanya. Tidak! Itu bukan cemburu, saat itu Hyukjae hanya marah karena Donghae membatalkan janjinya. Ia hanya marah bukan CEMBURU.

"Hyung?"

"Aku tidak cemburu Henry, NEVER" Hyukjae menekan ucapannya dan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Teruslah menyangkal Hyung. Toh kalau kau tidak jujur bukan aku yang merasakan sakitnya" ucapan Henry membuat langkah Hyukjae terhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya pada Henry "Maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"kalau kau tidak jujur, maka sakit dalam hatimu yang akan menjadi jawabannya" seloroh Henry. Merasa bingung dengan kalimat Henry akhirnya Hyukjae pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hah, Donghae merasa ini seperti dejavu, minggu lalu Hyukjae juga melakukan ini padanya, menghindarinya dan tak mau berbicara padanya. Saat ia berhasil mengajak bicara Hyukjae, ia malah melakukan hal yang membuat Hyukjae menjauh darinya lagi. Ia akui ini memang salahnya, memang salahnya. Salahnya karena telah menyukai Hyukjae. yah! sejak semalam ia telah mengakui kalau dirinya memang menyukai Hyukjae, bahkan dari awal Donghae bertemu dengannya, Hyukjae sudah berhasil menampatkan dirinya di salah satu sudut hati Donghae. Donghae sadar dari awal Hyukjae memang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Donghae menghela nafas, perhatiannya kini ia tujukan pada pemuda pirang yang sedang serius mendengarkan ceramah Dosen. Dan saat ini Donghae tengah melihat Mark yang sedang menjahili Hyukjae hingga perhatian Hyukjae sedikit buyar karena ulah Mark. Dan sekarang dua orang itu malah terlibat dalam obrolan kecil. Donghae berdehem saat tiba-tiba Mark menoleh padanya tapi kemudian wajahnya ditarik oleh Hyukjae untuk kembali menghadapnya. 'apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan eoh? Kenapa mereka sedekat itu?'

"Ssst, Donghae-ya… Hae, Lee Donghae!"

"apa sih?" Donghae menanggapi panggilan Henry tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Ck, kau cemburu pada Mark kan?" pancing Henry

"Hm," Melihat Donghae yang mengangguk wajah Henry berbinar senang. "Yah! tuh kan! ku bilang juga apa, kau menyukai Hyukjae hyung kan? iya kan?" Henry menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"mwo?" Donghae menyadari kebodohannya saat Henry menggodanya. "YA!"

"**Yes, ada apa tuan Lee? Kenapa kau berteriak" **Donghae memejamkan matanya saat mata semua orang tertuju padanya tidak terkecuali sang Dosen. **"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, maafkan saya Mr. Smith" **jawabnya pelan. Kemudian Dosen tersebut kembali fokus dengan matakuliahnya. Tatapan mata Donghae sempat bersiborok dengan mata Hyukjae, membuatnya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae" Donghae mengejar Hyukjae yang sepertinya tak berniat untuk berhenti. "Berhentilah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisakah kau tidak menghindariku untuk kali ini saja?" mahasiswa yang berada dikoridor itu dibuat bingung melihat dua orang mahasiswa korea yang sepertinya tengah berdebat. "Hyukjae berhenti ku bilang"

Grep

Donghae berhasil mendapat lengan Hyukjae sehingga membuat Hyukjae berhenti berjalan. "Apa kau tidak tau, aku paling tidak suka jika lenganku ditarik seperti ini?" mengerti maksud Hyukjae, Donghae pun melepas tangannya dari lengan berbalut sweater tebal itu. "Mianhae, kau selalu menghindariku, aku terpaksa menarikmu untuk membuatmu berhenti, mianhae sekali lagi"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan ini padamu" ucap Hyukjae dingin tak mau menatap mata Donghae.

"Okay, aku minta maaf lagi soal itu. bisakah kau ikut aku? Aku janji ini hanya sebentar saja"

"untuk apa aku ikut denganmu"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu?"

"bicaralah"

"aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini?"

"Kenapa? memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hingga tidak bisa bicara disini" Hyukjae bersikap cuek dengan memainkan ponselnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Donghae

"Ini tentang kau dan aku"

"mwo"

"Ne"

Hyukjae menimang-nimang ucapan Donghae dan menganggukan kepalanya "baiklah. lagi pula… aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kkajja"

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini berada di salah satu kafe depan universitas mereka. Beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.

"sebelum itu, bisakah kau menatap wajah orang yang sedang berbicara padamu?" Donghae berucap lirih. Lama Hyukjae menatapi ponselnya hingga akhirnya menatap wajah Donghae. perasaan aneh lagi-lagi Hyukjae rasakan saat menatap mata teduh pemuda dihadapannya. Lama mereka bertatapan.

"Aku… maafkan aku karena dengan lancang telah menciummu"

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan maaf Donghae, oh please! Jantung bisakah kau bereaksi biasa saja saat ini? Hyukjae tanpa sadar merutuki jantungnya yang dengan seenaknya berdebar kencang secara tiba-tiba. Dia samar-samar menggigit bibirnya

Hyukjae mengeratkan remasanya pada ponsel dipahanya. "Hanya itu?" Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanya Hyukjae. "ah kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi saja"

Grep

deg

"Tidak, tunggu aku belum selesai bicara" Donghae menahan Hyukjae dengan meraih telapak tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri benar-benar tersentak saat pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Pikirannya mendadak blank, bahkan untuk sekedar meyuruh Donghae melepaskan tangannyapun bibirnya terasa kaku.

Lama mereka saling berpandangan, dengan tangan saling bertaut. Merasa pemuda dihadapannya tak berniat berbicara, akhirnya Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Donghae, dan bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk pergi. Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana. Terhitung belum ada lima langkah Hyukjae pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum mendengar ucapan Donghae yang hampir saja membuatnya limbung karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba lemas, serta detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku menyukaimu Lee Hyukjae"

-end-

-for Let's Talk About Us-

Annyeong~ chap 10 update… maaf yah agak lama updatenya…

Oh yah, subjudul kali ini melenceng jauh dari sub judul lainnya yah, soalnya saya gak bisa nemuin subjudul dengan awalan First yang nyambung sama jalan ceritanya chap ini, maaf yah… kalau make first2 gitu ntar jatuhnya malah maksa. :'( mianhae lagi…  
satu lagi, ada yang mau nyumbangin nama western atau nama koreanya gak? Kalau bisa nama western aja sih, soalnya Mau aku jadiin cameo di chapter selanjutnya, kalo ada tolong tulis di review yah…

chap ini yang paling panjang loh, jdi reviewnya juga panjangin yah, saya suka baca review panjang2 kok... #ditabok

Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap kemarin, selamat datang buat readers baru, makasih bgt udah review, fave atupun folllownya #terharu, ayo yang lainnya muncul juga dong..

Spcialthanks for:

laelileleistiani, UnyKMHH, isroie106, rsming, HaeHyuk3, 1504, Neng, rani gaem 1, lyndaariezz, zeroduck, nurul. , lee ikan, blackautumn24, Specialjae, cheonsa86, anchofishy, eunrilee73, myhyuk, rizkaendahagustin, Bluerissing, gaem, Lan214EunhaElf, airi tokieda, lee ahra, Lee Haerieun, nyukkunyuk, depi, haohaohyvk, haehyukiddo, faridaanggra, AnchoFishyMochi, PutriHaeHyuk15, Polarise437, novaekaputrip, MingMin


	11. The Answer To All My Questions

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( The Answer To All My Questions )

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris. *baca note saya yang dibawah juga yah*

Warning : YAOI! Tanpa edit, typo(s) harap maklumi…

.

Terhitung belum ada lima langkah Hyukjae pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum mendengar ucapan Donghae yang hampir saja membuatnya limbung karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba lemas, serta detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku menyukaimu Lee Hyukjae"

Hyukjae blank sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Donghae. ia mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu karena pacu jantung yang melebihi batas normal orang biasa. Hyukjae masih membelakangi tubuh Donghae, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, baginya itu terlalu kejam. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin kembali menghadap Donghae, karena takut Donghae akan berpikir kalau ia memberi harapan pada pemuda oktober itu.

Lain halnya dengan Donghae, jantungnya memang berdebar keras. Ia tidak berharap Hyukjae akan menjawab 'ya' atas pengakuannya beberapa saat lalu, karena Donghae sendiri sudah bisa menebak jawaban apa yang ia terima dari Hyukjae. Donghae hanya ingin mengeluarkan perasaannya saja, dia hanya ingin Hyukjae tahu bahwa dia menyukai pemuda bermata sipit itu. perasaan yang sangat mengganjal dihatinya dan ia merasa ia harus segera mengutarakannya, dan tepat seperti dugaanya, ia merasa kini hatinya terasa lega meskipun disisi lain hatinya ia masih sangat penasaran bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae sebenarnya.

Donghae masih menunggu reaksi namja blonde tersebut hingga suara ponsel sedikit mengejutkannya. Dapat Donghae lihat Hyukjae tengah menunduk, mungkin membaca pesan atau email yang beberapa detik lalu masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mendengar helaan lelah dari Hyukjae hingga akhirnya namja april itu menghadapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya dengan mata yang terlihat tidak fokus, ia bingung tapi ia harus melakukan ini, setelah menghela nafas penuh ia akhirnya menghadap Donghae lurus. "Mianhae… Donghae-ah" Hyukjae berbalik pergi dari kafe tersebut setelah sebelumnya menundukan kepalanya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, meskipun ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri salah satu sudut hatinya berdesir ngilu. Kalau boleh jujur Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang menarik hatinya. Rasa ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan terhadap kibum dulu, ia sadar perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan saat dengan kibum adalah hanya sebatas rasa nyaman seorang sahabat yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sedangkan dengan Hyukjae ia merasa sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang seolah menariknya ke dunia lain. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan Hyukjae dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan sosoknya, dan semakin hari ia semakin tertarik dengannya. Donghae juga merasa ingin selalu berada didekatnya dan ingin selalu tau apa yang sedang dilakukan namja april itu. ia sangat senang saat ia mendapat balasan pesan pertamanya dari Hyukjae, ia lebih senang lagi saat Hyukjae menghubunginya ketika pemuda dengan gummy smile itu dalam kesulitan, ia merasa senang saat Hyukjae membutuhkan bantuannya, dan ia akan dengan senang hati membantu pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Pelayan datang membawakan dua latte pesanannya. "setidaknya kau habiskan dulu latte-mu, sebelum kau pergi, Hyukjae"—karena aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menekan tombol pintu lift apartemennya, setelah menunggu sebentar akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Kebetulan sekali ia bertemu dengan Henry di lift. Hyukjae memasuki lift tersebut tak memperdulikan wajah penasaran Henry yang sesekali menoleh padanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini, dan moodnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. Entahlah sejak ia meniggalkan Donghae dikafe, perasaannya semakin tak menentu seperti benang kusut. Saat ia mencari penyebabnya ia akan kesal sendiri karena tak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Hyung? Kau kemana saja eoh? Aku mencarimu di kampus tadi" Henry melancarkan aksinya memulai sesi tanya jawabnya. Melihat tak ada respon dari Hyungnya ia merasa kesal sendiri, pasalnya tadi ia merasa seperti anak idiot yang mencari keberadaan Hyukjae di kampus, Hyukjae yang juga tak membalas pesannya dan menjawab telfonnya semakin membuatnya kesal hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan berpikir mungkin saja Hyungnya sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Hyung kenapa tidak menjawab pesan dan telfonku, kau membuatku khawatir tau. Lain kali kalau kau pulang duluan kau harus memberitau ku dulu agar aku tak mencarimu kesana-kemari untuk—"

"Diam Henry, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini" Hyukjae memotong ucapan Henry dengam tatapan tak bisa dibantah. Henry hanya mebulatkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. 'ck, ada apa lagi dengannya, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang PMS eoh' Henry mencibir dalam hati. Kemudian mengendikan bahunya seolah tidak perduli walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran

.

.

.

"**baiklah, besok setelah kuliah selesai. Okay?"**

"**He'em" Hyukjae hanya bergumam menjawabnya.**

"**okay, kau terdengar lelah, apa kau akan segera tidur?"**

"**yeah, aku lelah sekali hari ini Mark"**

"**Ya sudah kau tidurlah… goodnight"**

"**goodnight…"**

Click. Hyukjae mengamati ponselnya, kemudian membuka pesan yang ia terima dari Mark.

**-'namanya Lauren, dan itu fotonya. Cantik kan?'-**

Kenapa ia merasa ragu, padahal ini adalah keinginannya. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh ragu, aku harus melakukan ini!. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya mantap meskipun dari sorot matanya masih sedikit tersirat gurat keraguan.

.

Donghae membaca lagi pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Kemudian membalasnya. Mungkin ia akan kesana setelah kuliah selesai.

.

.

.

Donghae sedikit terlambat masuk kuliah hari ini. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan diperbolehkan masuk ia kemudian melangkah pada kursi kosong. Sebenarnya ia melihat kursi kosong di sebelah Hyukjae, dan Henry yang duduk disisi lain Hyukjae juga telah melambaikan tangan padanya untuk duduk disana. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk kursi kosong sebelah Yuma. Henry sempat kesal dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya yang hanya mendapat kekehan dari Donghae. Donghae juga sempat bertemu pandang dengan Hyukjae, mungkin hanya sepersekian detik.

.

"ck, tentu saja dia akan memilih duduk disebelah 'teman sepertinya'" Hyukjae meremas ballpoint-nya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Hyung?"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Kuliah hari ini selesai lebih cepat. Mark yang duduk didepan kemudian pergi kebelakang untuk menemui Hyukjae tapi berhenti sesaat dihadapan Donghae dan Yuma. **"haha, sepertinya kau mulai mendekati Yuma lagi, setelah tau dia straight" **Donghae dan Yuma hanya menatap aneh pada pemuda asli London itu. belum lagi saat pemuda bermata kehijauan itu menepuk bahu Donghae yang terlihat bingung mendapati sikap Mark seperti itu. Donghae kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya karena harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat

"**Lee Hyukjae~…"**

Donghae sempat mendengar Mark menyebut nama pemuda itu, namun ia tetap pergi dari sana. Meskipun ia cukup penasaran dengan tingkah Mark dan Hyukjae dari kemarin tapi ia tetap harus pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Mark kini berada di salah satu tempat makan yang biasa didatangi pemuda-pemudi di kota tersebut. **"Hyukjae, kau tau dia sangat cantik. Kau tidak akan menyesal ku kenalkan padanya" **Hyukjae hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Mark, pasalnya Mark sudah mengatakan itu berulang-ulang sejak mereka masih di kampus tadi. **"Hey, ayolah bung. Kau harusnya semangat saat akan ku kenalkan pada perempuan secantik Lauren. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?" **

Ya, Hyukjae berada disini karena ia yang meminta Mark untuk dikenalkan pada teman perempuannya. Semacam blind date. Sebenarnya ia melakukan ini untuk membuat perasaanya lebih tenang dan lebih normal, karena sejak kejadian yang ia alami bersama Donghae akhir-akhir ini membuatnya bertingkah diluar batas normal, ia merasa bukan seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya. Jadi ia merasa harus melakukan ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya keraguan itu semakin besar.

"**Itu dia, Lee!" **Hyukjae membawa matanya pada arah yang ditunjukan Mark, terlihat dua orang perempuan yang menghampirinya. Setelah sampai di meja Mark dan Hyukjae, salah satu perempuan yang berambut blonde itu mendekati Mark dan mencium bibir pemuda London itu. **"Sudah lama menunggu?" **tanyanya, Mark hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan mengecup bibir perempuan itu kembali.

"**Ah Hai, Lee Hyukjae?" **Hyukjae mengangguk menjawab ucapan pacar Mark, Mark memang sudah mengetahuinya kalau perempuan yang akan dikenalkannya adalah teman kekasihnya. "Baiklah Lee Hyukjae, perkenalkan ini Lauren, dan Lauren ini Lee Hyukjae" ucap pacar Mark—Audrey—Setelah kedua perempuan itu duduk berhadapan denga Mark dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat mengobrolkan berbagai hal, kebanyakan Mark yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian konyol, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menimpalinya saja. Hyukjae berpikir kalau Lauren adalah gadis yang menyenangkan, di mudah bergaul dan ramah.

"**Baby, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua okay"**

"**Ah baiklah Lee Hyukjae, Lauren, kalian bersenang-senanglah, Bye. Ayo Baby…"**

Mark dan pacarnya pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Lauren. Mereka berdua kini mengobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing, hoby, jenis film favorite, makanan dan minuman favorite. Hyukjae sempat tercengang karena Lauren adalag pecinta jenis film thriller sedangkan dirinya lebih menyukai comedy romantic.

Mereka berdua semakin asyik mengobrol, hingga dua orang lelaki muda dan perempuan memasuki kafe tersebut. Hyukjae memperhatikan pemuda tersebut karena ia seperti mengenalnya. Dan benar saja, dia Lee Donghae? dan perempuan itu siapa? Hyukjae terus memperhatikan keduanya hingga ia sedikit tak memperhatikan Lauren yang duduk didepannya.

"**Lee Hyukjae, Hyukjae~"**

"**Lee Hyukjae, hei. Kau sedang melihat apa?"**

"**Ah, maaf. Kau tadi bilang apa?"**

"**Aku bertanya kenapa kau pindah kuliah kesini"**

"**Ah itu karena…**_MWO_?!" Hyukjae yang memang menjadi tidak fokus karena kedatangan dua orang tersebut semakin tidak fokus karena mereka baru saja berpelukan. Hyukjae meremas gelas minumannya melihat itu. sedangkan Lauren yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae mengernyit bingung.

"**Lee Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"** perempuan cantik itu memegang tangan Hyukjae yang meremas gelasnya, Hyukjae sendiri langsung melihat pada tangannya yang kini di genggam oleh Lauren. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan tak menghiraukan Lauren yang menanyakan keadaanya yang mendadak berubah seperti ini. Hingga kemudian Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Lauren. **"Aku baik-baik saja"**

"**Lauren, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke River Thames"**

.

Donghae melihat semuanya, saat perempuan cantik itu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae hingga kemudian Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya itu. mendadak sorot matanya terlihat sendu hingga wanita yang bersamanya itu menyadari perubahan sikap Donghae.

"Hae, gwenchana?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja." Donghae menjawabnya dengan senyum terkembang "Hei, Jiyoonie. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau ku ajak ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana Hae?" wannita cantik itu sempat merengut kesal saat Donghae memanggilnya seperti itu, namun alih-alih memarahi Donghae ia malah tertarik dengan ajakan Donghae.

"Rahasia"

"Dan lagi jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku ini—"

"Kau masih temanku okay" mendengar jawaban Donghae wanita itu hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Lauren kini telah berada di area River Thames, angin sore terasa masih sangat dingin karena saat ini ini masih diakhir musim dingin. Hyukjae dan Lauren mengobrol santai, tentang apa saja.

"**Hyukjae, bagaimana kalau kita naik London Eye. Kau sudah pernah kesana?"**

"**Aku**…" mendengar itu Hyukjae malah mengingat Donghae "**Belum**"

"**Wah, bagus sekali! Ayo kita coba naik. Kau pasti akan suka**" ajak Lauren sangat bersemangat.

"**Sepertinya… aku tidak bisa**" ucap Hyukjae lirih.

"**Kenapa**?" tanya Lauren.

"**Aku takut ketinggian**" jawabnya asal. Bohong, Hyukjae bahkan ingin sekali menaiki ferris wheel raksasa itu, tapi sejak saat itu entah kenapa moodnya hilang untuk menaiki 'benda' raksasa tersebut.

"**Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah kita disini saja. Kau tau matahari terbenam terlihat sangat mengagumkan jika dilihat dari sini"** ucap Lauren yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukjae. sebenarnya Lauren sedikit bingung, kenapa tingkah Hyukjae jadi pelit bicara seperti ini, padahal saat ia masih bersama Mark ia tak terlihat pendiam, bahkan ia mengobrol banyak dengannya saat Mark baru saja pergi. Tapi entahlah, mungkin saja kepribadian Hyukjae memang seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur Lauren lebih suka Hyukjae yang banyak bicara, terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"River Thames"

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya River Thames? Woah, tidak jauh beda dengan Sungai Han di korea. Yah tapi ku akui disini lebih indah sedikit. Sedikiiiiiit sekali" celoteh Jiyoon, yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Donghae.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku. Kau akan melihat pemandangan matahari paling menakjubkan disini. Kau tau matahari terbenam diakhir musim dingin itu sangat indah"

"_jinjja_?"

"_ne kkajja_"

Donghae dan Jiyoon tengah berdiri menikmati pemandangan sore yang sangat indah, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dan mata Jiyoon terlihat berbinar senang melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aish"

"Woaaaah, kau benar ini sangat indah Hae…" Jiyoon memegangi lengan Donghae dengan mata berbinar menghadap matahari terbenam.

"kkk~ apa ku bilang" Donghae mengacak rambut perempuan ber-syal hitam itu. Jiyoon mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ya tidak sopan, aku ini…"

"_Ne_, kau itu temanku Jiyoonie…"

.

.

.

"**Hyukjae?" **

Hyukjae menggigit bibir merah alaminya, kenapa lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan mereka eoh. Kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat di London mereka harus kemari juga. Hyukjae melihat semuanya saat perempuan itu menggamit lengan Donghae, saat mereka melihat matahari terbenam bersama, saat Donghae mengacak rambut perempuan itu, mereka terlihat akrab, mereka tidak mungkin hanya berteman saja. Hyukjae yakin mereka mempunyai hubungan lebih.

'aku menyukaimu Lee Hyukjae'

Ck, untuk apa dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku kalau dia masih mengencani seorang gadis? Itu berarti Donghae masih normal kan? atau mungkin Donghae _bisex_?

Lagi pula kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal tersebut? Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia dapat merasakan desiran aneh saat melihat itu semua. Hyukjae mencengkram dadanya untuk lebih merasakan desiran aneh itu. ia menggigit bibirnya saat melihat perempuan itu menarik-narik tangan Donghae, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman Donghae yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Hae ayo kesana…"

"haha, baiklah. Tapi jangan tarik-tarik tanganku okay. Bagaimana mungkin…" Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya saat tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat Lee Hyukjae. seketika senyumnya lenyap digantikan raut entahlah saat melihat seorang perempuan menggamit tangan Hyukjae.

Deg,

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan itu terlihat lebih sendu juga bibir Hyukjae yang digigitnya sedikit bergetar, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae yang telah sampai di apartemennya, ia memutuskan pulang setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam, ia juga meminta maaf pada Lauren karena tak bisa mengantarnya pulang. yang ia inginkan hanya pulang dan beristirahat.  
Hyukjae langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa membalas ucapan Henry yang menyuruhnya untuk makan."Lee Donghae brengsek! _Napeunom_!"

"Untuk apa dia bilang suka padaku kalau dia berkencan dengan wanita itu. _NAPEUNOM_!" Hyukjae tidak tau kenapa ia bisa semarah ini. Hyukjae bingung sebenarnya alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya semarah ini. Bukankah ia harusnya senang saat Donghae sudah berkencan dengan wanita itu artinya Donghae akan menjalani hidup normal seperti halnyan dirinya. Tapi salah satu sudut hatinya ada sedikit rasa tak rela saat melihat perempuan itu menggamit tangan Donghae, saat Donghae mengacak surai hitam wanita itu. ia bersumpah ia tidak rela.

Ia marah karena bingung dengan hatinya, sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan? sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa semarah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang berputar dipikirannya, hanya membuatnya semakin bingung dan marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Donghae _Napeunom_!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang, diminumnya air putih yang berada dinakas. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Dia terdiam sejenak meskipun dipikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh seseorang. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya.

Ia tau, ia tau sekarang, jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang memutari pikirannya. Hyukjae tau tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya. ia perlu memastikan ini. Ya! ia perlu memastikan ini. Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya. dia akan memastikan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya.

"Hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kkajja kita makan" ajakan Henry bagaikan angin lalu bagi Hyukjae, ada hal lebih penting dari menerima ajakan makan malam Henry. "Hyung! Hyung! Ya!"

Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemen dengan tergesa, dan berjalan pelan namun pasti, menekan tombol lift. Dan memasukinya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Hyukjae keluar dari lift dan berjalan menyusuri apartemen lantai 20 hingga menemukan nomer apartemen yang masih diingatnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan hatinya, ia sudah tak bisa lagi kembali, ia hanya ingin menemukan dan memastikan jawaban dari segala pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

Tuut,

satu kali Hyukjae menekan bel namun pintu itu masih tertutup. Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin membuat jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat dari batas normal.

Tuut,

Hyukjae merasakan hatinya berdesir, saat langkah kaki dari dalam terdengar mendekati pintu apartemen.

Clek

Chu~

-end-

-for The Answer To All My Questions-

Hoi, hoi, Chap 11 update! Ini cepet kan? cepet kan? oh ya mungkin chap depan bakal END. DESTINY END! Jadi karena mau end, yang selama ini jadi siders ayo pada muncul… sekali lagi, aku gak gigit kok… yang Cuma fave atau follow makasih…

Oh yah, yang kemarin ngasih saran nama makasih yah… "Lauren"

Dan makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaak sekali pokoknya neomu, neomu, neomu, buat yang udah review di chap kemarin, saranghaeyo… review lagi yah…

Don't be silent readers please…


	12. The Right One

-HaeHyuk-

-DESTINY-

( The Right One )

Note : biar lebih gampang di cerna(?) percakapan dengan huruf tebal atau **BOLD **itu anggap saja pake bahasa inggris. *baca note saya yang dibawah juga yah*

Warning : YAOI! Tanpa edit, typo(s) harap maklumi…

.

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju hitam polos berlengan panjang dan celana piama putih membalut kakinya. Handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya menandakan dia yang baru saja selesai mandi. Donghae melangkah ke dapur saat mencium aroma rempah yang sudah sangat lama tak tercium olehnya, disana ia melihat Jiyoon tengah mengaduk-aduk masakan didalam panci.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanyanya setelah mengambil botol air mineral didalam lemari es, kemudian meminumnya.

"Sup Ayam Gingseng" jawab wanita berambut panjang itu sambil sesekali mengaduk dan menambah bumbu bubuk pada supnya. Donghae mengusap bibirnya dan menaruh botol air itu di counter dapur, kemudian mendekati Jiyoon dan mencium aroma sup dari panci yang terlihat mengepul itu. "Hmm, harum sekali. Aku tidak tau kau bisa masak sekarang. Setahuku keahlian memasakmu sangat buruk"

Jiyoon berdecih mendengarnya dan menoyor kepala Donghae "ck, tentu saja aku bisa memasak. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang istri" menutup panci tersebut, melanjutkan dengan membuka box berukuran lumayan besar berisi kimchi jadi.

"Woo, bahkan kau membawa banyak Kimchi" Donghae segera mengambil sumpit untuk menyicipi kimchi yang dibawa Jiyoon.

"Calon ibu mertua yang menyuruhku membawa ini, kau tau sendiri kan Donghwa Oppa sangat menyukai kimchi, kau juga suka kan?" tanya jiyoon, Donghae mengangguk dengan mulut penuh kimchi. "Issh, bersihkan mulutmu. Berapa umurmu eoh, makan masih berantakan seperti itu" Jiyoon mengambil piring dan menaruh kimchi diatasnya. Kemudian mengolah Teobbokki di penggorengan. Ck bahkan gadis itu membawa bumbu teobbokki, apa itu dari eomma juga?. Batin Donghae.

"Ah ya, kapan Donghwa Hyung sampai?" tanya Donghae menaruh sumpit di counter.

"Mungkin setengah jam lagi"

"kapan kalian akan melakukan pemotretan pra-wedding?" ya, Jiyoon dan Donghwa kesini untuk melakukan prawedding, dan mereka berdua memilih tinggal diapartemen Donghae yang mempunyai kamar lebih.

"Besok kami tinjau lokasi lebih dulu, mungkin lusa kami baru melakukannya" jawab Jiyoon sembari menyiapkan meja makan.

"hh, tidak disangka kau akan menikah dengan kakak-ku, padahal dulu kau gadis tomboy yang meyebalkan"

Pakk

"Ya! bilang apa eoh? Tidak sopan sekali, aku ini calon kakak iparmu ingat? Kau harus sopan padaku, panggil aku Noona" Teriak Jiyoon. Donghae mengelus kepalanya yang terkena geplakan spatula Jiyoon.

"Aissh, sakit tau! Ck, lagipula kau kan masih calon, belum resmi jadi kakak iparku. Tidak mau" tolak donghae keras. Jiyoon dan Donghae memang teman satu kelas saat mereka SMU, tapi tidak di sangka gadis yang dulu tomboy itu bisa berkencan dengan kakaknya bahkan akan menjadi kakak iparnya sebentar lagi.

"Setidaknya kau harus belajar dari sekarang untuk memanggilku noona" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menatap remeh Donghae. sedangkan donghae hanya menatap sebal padanya

"Haish, bagaimana mungkin kakak-ku bisa jatuh cinta padamu" Jiyoon terkekeh mendengar gerutuan teman yang akan menjadi adik iparnya itu.

Tuuutt

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi menginterupsi obrolan teman lama itu.

"sana buka pintunya, mungkin itu Donghwa Oppa"

"Tidak mungkin, kau bilang Hyung akan sampai setengah jam lagi kan? dan ini belum jam setengah 8. Donghwa Hyung adalah orang tertepat waktu yang pernah ku temui" jelas Donghae panjang.

"Ya! aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Sana buka pintunya, atau kau yang akan memaskan ini?" suruh Jiyoon lagi. Donghae hanya mencibir kearah Jiyoon dan pergi ke ruang depan untuk membuka kan pintu.

Tuuutt

Donghae memasukan kode pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Clek

"**Taco pesanan anda~"**

"**Ah iya, Terimakasih"**

Donghae menerima paper bag berisi taco, kemudian memberi sedikit uang pada lelaki pengantar makanan tersebut.

.

Donghae membawa taco itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Seketika Jiyoon membulatkan matanya "Mwo, kau memesan taco?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, aku tidak tahu kau akan memasak jadi aku memesan ini"

"ck, lain kali kau harus tanya dulu" decak Jiyoon

"lain kali kau harus bilang dulu kalau mau masak" balas Donghae.

"Kau tidak tanya padaku"

"Kau juga—" tuuuutt "siapa lagi itu?"

"Mungkin kakak mu, kka, bukakan pintunya biar aku yang membereskan taco ini" Donghae menurut dan berjalan ke ruang depan lagi. Mungkin saja it Donghwa Hyung.

Tuuuutt

clek

Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya, seketika bibirnya membulat. 'Hyukjae' Hatinya berdebar sembari menyebut nama pemuda dihadapannya. Belum ada dua detik mata mereka bertemu, Donghae merasa dunianya berputar pada satu titik, sebelum membawanya pada tempat dimana waktu seakan berhenti. Apa ini mimpi? Donghae mencoba menutup matanya untuk memastikan ini, tapi saat ia membuka matanya kembali perasaan ini masih jelas terasa, apa ini benar-benar Hyukjae? Hyukjae menciumnya?

.

Kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel pas, bagai puzzle. Debaran itu menjadi satu detakan bagaikan melody pengiring keduanya menuju dunia dimana waktu tak pernah tercipta.

.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya untuk memastikan, hatinya terus berseru. Ini yang ia cari, ini yang ia mau, dan pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan satu jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang terus memutari pikirannya. Bukan dia, bukan gadis diluar sana, melainkan Donghae. dia mendapatkannya, ia tidak mau menolak, kali ini Hyukjae mengakuinya bahwa Donghae adalah jawaban yang ia cari. Hyukjae meremas lengan baju Donghae

.

Donghae yang merasa remasan itu seakan mendorongnya untuk melakukan lebih. Kedua tangannya perlahan menuju pinggang Hyukjae, meremasnya pelan saat bibirnya mendorong penuh bibir Hyukjae. Donghae membuka kecil bibirnya yang membuat Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama, Donghae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium penuh bibir bawah Hyukjae. memberinya sedikit hisapan, jantungnya seperti meledak saat merasa hisapan dibibir atasnya. Sebelumnya Donghae tak pernah melakukan ciuman seperti ini, ia hanya melakukannya seolah dituntun oleh hatinya.

.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menerima ciuman Donghae, dan mengikuti alur yang Donghae buat, ini kali pertamanya berciuman seperti ini, karena biasanya ia yang akan memimpin pacarnya untuk sebuah ciuman. Dan bagi hyukjae perasaan ini sangat berbeda, sangat menakjubkan, didalam jantungnya seperti terjadi letupan-letupan kembang api saat ia merasa hisapan dibibir bawahnya. Passionate Kiss eoh?

.

Keduanya saling menghisap bibir pasangannya, dengan tangan yang saling meremas. Donghae meremas pinggang Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan Donghae.

plop

Donghae melepaskan bibir Hyukjae saat merasa ini sudah saatnya, Donghae menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hyukjae, tinggi mereka yang sama membuatnya terlihat pas. Nafas mereka saling beradu membuat wajah mereka menghangat, Donghae melihat pahatan wajah Hyukjae dari jarak dekat mengamati satu persatu bagian wajah Hyukjae, terutama pada bibir merah yang beberapa saat lalu masih bertautan dengan bibirnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih terpejam menikmati perasaan menakjubkan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dapat hyukjae rasakan nafas Donghae yang bertubrukan dengan nafasnya.

Bulu mata itu bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum terbuka menunjukan manik coklat Hyukjae, yang segera bertatapan dengan manik sendu Donghae. keduanya saling bertatapan seolah saling berbicara dengan iringan nafas mereka dan debaran menakjubkan yang masih terasa.

Tangan Hyukjae kini telah berpindah pada bahu Donghae, sedangkan tangan kiri Donghae melingkar dipinggang Hyukjae dan tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hyukjae, bola mata Hyukjae bergerak-gerak menatap mata sendu Donghae. "Wae?" tanya Donghae lirih. Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibir merahnya. "Aku… tau jawabannya" Hyukjae tersenyum senang hingga mata sipit itu melengkung indah membuat Donghae ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya "Aku tau jawabannya" kata Hyukjae lagi, dia menatap bibir Donghae kemudian menatap mata Donghae lagi.

Donghae membalas tatapan Hyukjae seolah bertanya padanya, dan saat mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Hyukjae, Donghae kembali meraup bibir merah Hyukjae, menghisapnya kemudian melepasnya lagi hingga bunyi plop terdengar, tanpa menjauhkan bibir itu dari jangkauannya. "Saranghae?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Hyukjae. Donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae, dan akan memberinya lumatan namun

PAKK!

"AA!"

Hyukjae membuka matanya terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Donghae, dia juga menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Donghae. Donghae sendiri membalikan tubuhnya pada wanita berambut panjang yang tengah memandangnya tajam dengan spatula di tangan kanannya. Donghae yakin benda itulah yang baru saja mendarat di kepalanya. Hyukjae hanya menatap penasaran pada wanita itu, bukankah dia wanita yang bersama Donghae sore tadi, jadi mereka tinggal bersama? Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakit tau! Ada apa denganmu eoh?" teriak Donghae mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kau menghalangi jalan, bodoh" ucap Jiyoon mengangkat dagunya menyuruh Donghae untuk berbalik.

Donghae segera berbalik dan terkejut saat menemukan sosok Hyungnya telah berdiri di belakang tubuh Hyukjae dengan koper besar ditangannya. Jangan bilang Hyungnya telah melihat dirinya dan Hyukjae saat berciuman tadi, Hyungnya hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring membalas tatapan Donghae. Hyukjae sendiri memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan pada pemuda mirip Donghae yang berdiri dibelakangnya, wajahnya yang memerah malu tidak berani ia tunjukan, ia terlalu malu dan terus menundukan wajahnya.

"Oppa~" Jiyoon berlari kearah Donghwa dan memeluk lelaki itu sangat erat. "Akhirnya kau tiba, bagaimana perjalananmu?" Donghwa mencium pipi Jiyoon "Sedikit melelahkan, ayo masuk. Kau memasak?"

"Ne aku memasak banyak…"

Hyukjae masih menundukan kepalanya saat pasangan itu masuk kedalam apartemen Donghae. sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang demi seluruh ikan samudera tidak merasa gatal sedikitpun. Donghae berdehem untuk sedikit melegakan tenggorokannya, "Kau mau masuk?"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap Donghae, wajahnya masih terlihat merah. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Di tengah keterdiaman keduanya, Jiyoon muncul dari dalam dan meneriaki keduanya. "Ya! kenapa kalian jadi seperti ikan hias seperti itu, kkajja kita makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian mengambil jurusan yang sama di universitas?" suara bass Donghwa menjadi awal percakapan mereka setelah makan malam selesai. Jiyoon sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor di counter dapur.

"Ne" Jawab Donghae seadanya, sementara itu Hyukjae hanya diam, dia hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng. Dia masih terlalu malu untuk bertatapan wajah dengan Donghwa dan Jiyoon karena insiden didepan pintu tadi, ditambah lagi Hyukjae juga sempat cemburu gara-gara kedekatan Jiyoon dan Donghae yang ternyata hanya sebatas teman yang akan menjadi kakak ipar. Hyukjae bersumpah ia tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Donghae. tapi jauh didalam dirinya Hyukjae berterimakasih pada gadis itu, karena secara tidak langsung Jiyoon telah membuatnya menemukan jawaban hatinya.

"kkk~ kalian berpacaran?" tanya Donghwa lagi, kali ini Donghae dan hyukjae sama-sama diam walaupun mata mereka saling melirik. "Ck, ayolah. aku bahkan melihat kalian saling melumat tadi. Kenapa kalian jadi diam seperti ini"

Hyukjae langsung terbatuk kecil mendengarnya, ia bingung kenapa Donghwa terlihat biasa saja setelah melihat adik lelakinya berciuman dengan seorang namja. Bukankah seharusnya dia marah melihat itu, dan Jiyoon juga tak terlihat risih sama sekali setelah melihat mereka berciuman tadi. Donghwa tersenyum melihat raut bingung dan penasaran Hyukjae yang tercetak jelas diwajah putih itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui ketertarikan Donghae sejak ia SMU, Jiyoon juga sudah mengetahuinya" seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan Hyukjae, Donghwa pun menjelaskan. "Aku dan Jiyoon adalah orang yang terbuka mengenai hal ini, aku cukup sering mendengar hubungan yang seperti itu, bahkan di korea pun baru-baru ini muncul berita tentang hubungan antar member Boy Grup, kau tau? KyuHyun dan SungMin? jadi jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, okay"

"Ah ye, _mianhae_" Ucap Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak papa" jawab Donghwa "Jadi… kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak" Jawab Hyukjae cepat yang membuat Donghae melihat kearahnya. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya "maksudku… belum" lanjutnya pelan membalas tatapan Donghae.

"Mwo, kalian bahkan sudah berciuman seperti itu. tapi kalian belum berpacaran?! Apa karena kuliah di London kalian jadi ikut-ikutan seperti anak muda disini? Ckck" decak Jiyoon ikut menimpali obrolan itu.

"Cih, kalo bukan karena kau dan spatula mu itu aku sudah berpacaran dengannya"

"Apa?" Jiyoon melotot pada Donghae "Salah sendiri berciuman di depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalan"

"Lihatlah Hyung, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadikan dia sebagai istrimu kalau dengan adikmu sendiri dia galak"

"Jiyoonie benar, kalau ingin bermesra-mesraan lebih lama jangan didepan pintu" Jiyoon mencium pipi Donghwa yang membelanya.

"Aish" Donghae mendesah, sementara itu wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Bagaimana mungkin ke-tiga orang itu membicarakannya secara blak-blakan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae" Panggil Donghae saat mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju lift. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Donghae menelan ludahnya, dia harus bisa mengatakan ini, sekarang juga. Mereka berhenti didepan lift menunggu pintu lift terbuka setelah Hyukjae menekan tombol lift. "Saranghae" ucapan Donghae terdengar jelas menyambangi telinga Hyukjae. dadanya berdebar saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tak jauh beda dari Donghae, Hyukjae pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hyukjae beralih menatap lurus wajah Donghae. mata Donghae yang menatapnya dalam membuatnya tak bisa berkutik barang sedikit pun.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Hyukjae melihat kedalam lift. Tidak ada satu orangpun didalam, Hyukjae segera melangkah kedalam lift. Menatap lurus mata Donghae yang tengah menanti jawabannya, Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae dan membuka bibirnya. "Nado Saranghaeyo" ucapnya bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang mulai tertutup.

Seperti slowmotion dalam adegan film yang pernah Donghae lihat, Donghae membaca gerak bibir Hyukjae. tangannya bergerak menahan pintu lift sehingga pintu itu terbuka kembali. Donghae segera memasuki lift tersebut dan menekan tombol lift.

Wajah Donghae mendekat kearah Hyukjae, matanya mengarah pada bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka semakin mendekat, dan pintu lift tertutup.

.

.

.

"**ck, apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain lagi untuk bercumbu? Dasar anak muda" **ucap lelaki paruh baya berseragam security melihat dua orang pemuda tengah bercumbu didalam lift lewat layar komputer yang terhubung dengan cctv disana.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memasuki apartemennya dengan menyunggingkan senyum sumringah, Henry yang melihatnya mengernyit aneh. Sebelum ini Hyungnya memasuki apartemen dengan wajah tertekuk, kemudian keluar tanpa bicara sedikitpun dengan ekspresi menakutkan, sekarang dia kembali kepartemennya lagi dengan bibir tersungging lebar. Seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja mendapatkan jackpot.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry saat Hyukjae melewainya diruang tengah. Hyukjae menoleh dengan senyum lebar. "Ne, Henry" kalau ini adalah anime mungkin dibelakang tubuh Hyukjae akan terlihat tebaran bunga sakura yang mengelilinginya. "hiyyyy, aku tidak yakin kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Hyung" celoteh Henry setelah Hyukjae hilang kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore Hyukjae telah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapi yang tentunya dengan fashion yang bagus. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Henry muncul setelahnya "Kau akan pergi Hyung?" Huykjae mengangguk, sambil tangannya merapikan rambutnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Henry penasaran, Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan datar. "Ah, berkencan dengan Donghae? ck aku lupa kau sudah berpacaran dengannya sekarang" Hyukjae hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "dulu saja , kalian selalu menyangkal. Tapi ternyata kalian saling menyukai, benar-benar!" dua hari sejak Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Donghae, Hyukjae memberitahu Henry soal itu.

"Aish sudahlah, sebentar lagi Donghae kesini aku harus bersiap. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya akan bilang, mala mini aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku dan pulang malam"

"Oh, ya sudah"

Henry keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan menyalakan televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian bel apartemen berbunyi.

Clek

Sosok Donghae terlihat saat Henry membukakan pintunya. "Hyung, pangeran mu datang!"

"YA! Kau bilang apa eoh?"

"Kenapa? ada yang salah, haruskah ku bilang 'Hyung, putrid mu datang!' seperti itu?"

"Hei, bicara apa kau. Sudahlah, dimana Hyukjae?"

"Hyukjae Hyung sedang berdandan dikamar" ucap Henry melangkahkan kakina kearah ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan nonton tvnya, Donghae mengikuti Henry.

"Ya Henry aku mendengarmu! Berdandan apanya eoh?" Hyukjae keluar dari kamar meneriaki Henry. Henry sendiri tak menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk "Baiklah kkajja" Donghae merangkul pundak Hyukjae.

"Ya! kalian! Aku sedang ingin menonton acara music, bukan film remaja yang berpacaran. Pergi sana!"

"Henry awas KAU, KESINI KAU! YA SAEKKIA!"

"Aish, sudahlah Hyukjae, kita pergi okay" Donghae segera menggeret tubh Hyukjae sebelum menerjang Henry.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hyukjae setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau akan suka tempat ini, tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu okay" ucap Donghae menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

.

Mereka berdua kini berada disalah satu restoran, dua porsi spaghetti dan minuman tersajai dihadapan mereka. Donghae terlihat memperhatikan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ya…"

"Hm, kau memakai eye liner?" tanya Donghae saat mereka tengah memakan spaghetti pesanan mereka. Hyukjae mengangguk mendengarnya "Kau terlihat makin manis" puji Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Hyukjae tersedak spaghetti yang sedang ia santap.

Uhuk, uhuk.

"Hyukjae, gwenchana?" Donghae dengan sigap memeberi Hyukjae minuman yang langsung diterima Hyukjae. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati" Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae.

Glup

"Ini semua gara-gara kau bodoh!" maki Hyukjae.

"Mwo kenapa aku?" bingung donghae.

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba—" memujiku, lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah seketikan.

"Tiba-tiba apa eum?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu semangat menyantap, spaghettinya enak sekali" bohong Hyukjae, ia malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya. Hyukjae kembali meminum jusnya. Donghae tersenyum memperhatikan Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae" Hyukjae mendongak, matanya terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan donghae katakana setelahnya "Saranghae"

"Eiy" Hyukjae terkejut mendengarnya

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? kau tidak mau menjawabnya" Donghae mesang wajah yang dibuat-buat kecewa dan sedih.

"Eh, bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut" Donghae menaikan satu alis matanya. "I love you too" Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau sehari saja tak membuatku terkejut?" Mata Hyukjae memerah menatap Donghae, ia sangat terkejut donghae mengajaknya kesini hingga membuat matanya seolah terlapisi embun.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan sejak dulu" jawab Donghae medekati Hyukjae "Kau menangis?" tanyanya. Hyukjae menggeleng meskipun matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini berada didalam salah satu box di Ferris Wheel icon kota London itu. Donghae tidak memberitahu Hyukjae mereka akan kesini sebelumnya. "Aku hanya ingin kencan pertama kita di tempat ini. Kau suka?" Hyukjae mengangguk senang.

Ferris Wheel sudah mulai bergerak memutar. Donghae dan Hyukjae melihat pemndangan sekitar.

"Tapi… kenapa hanya kita yang ada di box ini Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae bingung melihat kearah box lain yang diisi banyak pengunjung. Donghae tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawabnya "Aku membayar lebih untuk ini" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. "Hanya peluk?" tanya Donghae usil setelah Hyukjae melepas pelukannya. Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya tanpa ada niat untuk melakukan lebih pada Donghae. "Keras kepala, ck"

Cup~

"Yah! kenapa kau menciumku?" gerutu Donghae.

"Karena aku tau kau tidak akan menciumku lebih dulu lagi" Hyukjae menggeplak Donghae mendengar jawaban itu. Hyukjae kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu sudut box tersebut untuk lebih jelas melihat pemandangan malam kota London yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan dari atas sini.

"Hey" Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae, berdiri disebelahnya dengan tangan melingkar dipinggang Hyukjae "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, dan ingin kutanyakan padamu dari dulu" Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ehm, sebenarnya kau tau dari mana kalau Kibum adalah cinta pertamaku. Karena yang ku tahu ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan kibum saja" Donghae menatap lembut pada mata Hyukjae "aa, apa kibum yang memberitahu mu?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya, sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti hanya bisa meremas pinggang Hyukjae "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin mengobrolkan orang lain di kencanku" ucap Hyukjae.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu, merajuk eum?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya, merasakan ada yang berdesir sakit saat kau mengucap nama lain dihadapanku, apalagi nama cinta pertamamu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak cemburu!" jelasnya tak mau mengakui.

"Ck" decak Donghae, ia baru tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sangat keras kepala. "Yang seperti itu namanya cemburu sayang, kkk~" wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar panggilan sayang itu, dadanya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya, jangan panggil seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti wanita" Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Hyukjae Manahan nafasnya melihat saat melihat bibir pouty itu.

"baiklah, Hyukjae-ya…"

"Em" jawab Hyukjae tanpa menghadap Donghae, dia masih terpesona dengan pemandangan gemerlap lampu-lampu kota diluar sana.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Donghae jujur, dan tepat seperti dugaan Donghae, Hyukjae akan menoleh padanya, saat itu pula Donghae menyambar bibir Hyukjae. membuat pemilik bibir kecil itu terkejut menerima serangan mendadak dari kekasihnya.

Bibir itu saling mengecap satu sama lain, hingga Hyukjae akhirnya mengikuti alur Donghae. sementara itu Donghae menuntun tubuh Hyukjae untuk menghadap kearahnya. Tangan Donghae yang awalnya berada di bahu Hyukjae kini mulai turun menyusuri lengan Hyukjae dan berakhir dengan jari mereka yang bertaut intens. Jemari donghae mengisi pas disela-sela jemari Hyukjae. dan akan saling meremas saat kedua belah bibir itu saling melumat.

Plop

"hh, hh, hh" nafas keduanya berkejaran saat menyudahi ciuman itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae kembali, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bibir Hyukjae yang masih terbuka. Donghae langsung memasukan lidahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Nggh"

Hyukjae tanpa sadar mengerang saat daging tak bertulang itu menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Namun tanpa disangka Hyukjae malah melawan lidah Donghae dengan mendorong lidah Donghae keluar dari mulutnya.

berhasil. Kini giliran Hyukjae yang menguasai bibir Donghae, pemuda april itu dengan semangat memberikan lumatan dan hisapan pada bibir tipis Donghae. sementara itu Donghae hanya diam membiarkan Hyukjae menguasai bibirnya. Dia hanya sesekali membalas lumatan Hyukjae .

Setelah puas dengan lumatan Hyukjae, Donghae kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae. mebuat suara plop terdengar sangat jelas karena saliva mereka yang tercampur. Wajah keduanya terlihat memerah karena telah menahan nafas. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan French Kiss seperti ini.

Donghae menatap mata sipit Hyukjae yang terlihat sayu, dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Hyukjae. tangannya merambat pada pinggang Hyukjae. Tangan Hyukjae sendiri kini berada dilengan atas Donghae.

cup

Donghae memulai lagi dengan mencium kecil bibir Hyukjae, kemudian dagunya, dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada rahang Hyukjae. Donghae melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang semakin memerah, sementara itu Hyukjae kembali menutup matanya.

cup

Kecupan Donghae turun kearah leher Hyukjae, menyusuri garis itu tanpa berniat menciptakan tanda merah disana. Donghae hanya mengecupnya, mengecupnya, dan mengecupnya. Merasakan aroma vanilla memabukan yang menguar dari leher Hyukjae. menysuri dengan hidungnya dan memberi kecupan pada perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Nggh" kembali terdengar erangan dari bibir Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Mendengar nafas Hyukjae dan nafasnya yang semakin memburu membuat Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Ia harus menghentikan sekarang atau ia akan lepas kendali.

"Hey, buka matamu" lirih Donghae, Hyukjae menurut untuk menunjukan manic coklat madunya. Donghae tersenyum kearah Hyukjae yang menatapnya sayu.

"Kau manis sekali Hyukjae, terima kasih kau sudah mau menerimaku untuk menjadi seorang yang special bagimu"

Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Hyukjae tersenyum lagi mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, namun setelahnya ia memeluk tubuh Donghae erat.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae"

"Nado Lee Donghae"

.

.

.

Malam ini Donghae kembali bersyukur karena takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan sosok Lee Hyukjae, sosok yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, yang membuatnya bisa merasakan bahwa hidup itu lebih indah daripada kisah fiksi. Takdir tidak pernah salah kan?

Malam ini Hyukjae tak lagi menyalahkan takdir yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Lee Donghae, karena takdir itulah yang membawanya pada bahagia tanpa batas seperti ini. Bahagia karena bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Meskipun pada awalnya keraguan itu menelusupi hatinya kini Hyukjae yakin bahwa Lee Donghae adalah orang yang tepat baginya.

.

.

.

**Loving someone will change your world. It can make you happy and sometimes it can hurt. Just look around and you'll see, the right one and your destiny.**

Dan bagi Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae adalah takdir yang telah DIA ciptakan untuknya.

-end-

-for The Right One-

END

FOR DESTINY

.

#quotenya maksa

Huwaa, akhirnya berakhir juga… huwa huwa *terharu* aku tau ini akhirnya aneh bgt, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku hanya bisa buat seperti itu, yang terpenting HaeHyuknya jadian kan… yang selama ini nanyain Haehyuk moment, itu udah aku kasih full haehyuk moment, jangan bantai saya, karena saya hanya bisa menulis seperti tu, maafkan saya yang hanya bisa buat kaya gitu.

Hei chingudeul… makasih banget yah buat semua yang udah nyempatin ninggalin review di FF abal satu ini, aku terharu banget… pokoknya makasih banyaaaaaaaakkkk bgt, neomu, neomu, neomu, neomu…*hug satu2* dan buat yang Cuma follow ataupun fave ff ini juga makasiiiiiihhh bgt.

Oh ya, yang selama ini Cuma review minta lanjut doang, pasti bisa dong kali ini kasih kritik dan SARAN buat saya, untuk ff saya selanjutnya, dan buat para SILENT READERS makasih juga loooohh *aku baik kan*

Dan bisakah ff ini tembus review sampe 300? Hahhah biar bulet gitu angkanya.

.

Special thanks :

Polarise437, anchofishy, blackautumn24, rizkaendahagustin, Bluerissing, gaem, isroie106, UnyKMHH, Lee Ah Ra, .1, myhyuk, Lan214EunhaElf, faridaanggra, , haehyukiddo, Neng, cheonsa86, zeroduck, HelviHHSJjang, rsming, eunrilee73, PutriHaeHyuk15, Lee Hyuk Nara, narty2h0415, Lee Haerieun, nurul. , novaanchofishy, nyukkunyuk, HaeHyuk3, lee ikan, azihaehyuk

.

Oh bocoran buat ff selanjutnya, aku beerncana akan buat ff yang terinspirasi dari Short PV MOTORCYCLE yang super koplak itu *lirik visual*… udah ada garis besarnya sih. ada yang tertarik?, tergantung peminat, kalo ada insyaallah saya akan buat.

Oke ini cuap2 terpanjang saya… pokoknya MAKASIIIIIH BANYAAAAAAAAAKKK #hug,cium…

Review Jusseyo…


End file.
